What Was Hidden
by IntensityxIntended
Summary: Marshall, Fionna and Gumball have been working out a poly-amorous relationship for over a year, despite Marshall and Gumball always being at each other's throats. But when Fionna and Cake are tricked into a trap, the two rivals reluctantly team up to save the love of their life. What secrets will they uncover on their journey? **LEMON! Part 2/6
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

*****ABOUT THE FIRST PART, THE OTHER OPTION: The admins have removed the first part of this series from the site, which is why you can only find 5 out of 6 stories. I'm really sorry about that, guys. If you want a general overview of the first story, go ahead and message me and I'll send it to you. I'm going to try to post it somewhere else and post a link to it so ya'll can find it. Thank you so much for reading my work!*****

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to my imagination! I wanted to thank those of you who've read through the first story, The Other Option, and decided that I didn't totally suck at writing lol.**

**Just a reminder, this is a sequel, so if you haven't read the first part, you may want to.**

**Also, this is a LEMON*, so if you're not into smut, this probably isn't the story for you (sorry :/). And, if you're not into a little guy-on-guy, well... you know lol.**

***I don't own any portion of Adventure Time, its story, or its characters***

**Okay, I think that's pretty much it! Thanks for reading, peeps! Let me know what you think :)**

A year ago today, I stood here, in this very spot, with two of the most important people of my life. I had been experiencing the most pivotal point in my existence as I was clasped in the arms of both of the men I loved.

It started with Marshall Lee. He had been my friend for around 6 years when it began. We had a simple yet complicated friendship right off the bat, always flirting with each other but never thinking any farther than that. Well, I never thought any farther than that. I never asked how he felt. He just… showed me, one night. And thus began the biggest mess I've ever been in.

Then there was Prince Gumball, my dream guy, the love of my life since I was, like, 13. Of course at 13 I had no idea what love was, and after trying countless times to get his attention or get alone time with him, he would blow me off. It hurt, yes, but it was almost necessary for where I ended up. 5 years after I had decided he was a friend, he turned around and told me that, not only did he have to marry, but he refused to marry anyone unless it was me.

So, I did what any young lady would do. I dated them both.

Okay, so maybe it's not what _every_ young lady would do. But it's what I did, because I loved them both, and I felt that a love like that shouldn't have to be kept inside a small space. It should be free.

Gumball, never having been in a relationship at all, agreed to my open-relationship terms quite easily. He was willing to go anywhere and do anything to be with me.

Marshall fought me about it, but not without leveling me out a bit. He made me realize that it's not quite as easy as, "Hey, I'm going to go sleep with other people who I also have feelings for, because we're free to do that kind of thing." It was a challenge, and a struggle, but after talking it out, even he agreed that it was a new and exciting way to have a relationship.

For a few months I tried to handle the both of them separately, going back and forth and focusing solely on one guy at a time when I was with him. I guess I did a good job, because neither complained.

Then, after an eye-opening chat with Cake, I realized that, even though Gumball and Marshall were pretty much worst enemies, maybe they could come together over a common factor.

And that's how we all ended up here, in the Red Forest, under the setting sun and glowing trees as I told them both I loved them, and both of them told me they loved me.

I can't say the past year has been easy. I've been trying to spend time with them together, and time with them apart. They've been more cordial, but still, it's like trying to keep two centaurs from killing each other.

Tonight is our anniversary, and, with much challenge and effort, they both agreed to meet me out here for story-telling and all-around togetherness. The fire was lit, the lanterns were hung around the area, and the sun had just set. At any moment—

"Hello, my gorgeous princess!" Gumball called. He stepped out of the brush, a smile riddling his face. Gumball was the sweetest person I've ever met. He's always been accepting and kind, and ruled the Candy Kingdom firmly and fairly. So, I guess you could say that he was sweet in more ways than one. He must have been about 3 inches taller than me, with thick pink hair that was always in an up-do, and clothes that made his royal-ness obvious. His entire body was bubblegum pink, and I mean _everything_, even his eyes. He was warm and inviting, comforting, and stable.

I walked over to him and laid myself in his arms as he hugged me close. No matter how little or how long we've been apart, he always greeted me as though he hasn't seen me in months. "Hey, PG. Thanks for coming tonight," I said, my eyes closed momentarily before I looked up at him. The pink of his hair and skin matched perfectly with the hues of the forest around us. He leaned down to kiss me, his lips warm and sweet, like his personality.

"I see I got here just in time. No one's naked yet!" I broke my kiss with Gumball with a smile. Gumball did not seem as amused, only irritated, but Marshall just made me laugh.

I stepped away from Gumball so I could turn around and see Marshall clearly. He was the Vampire King, the heir to the Nightosphere, but he had completely different plans. Despite being with me for the last year, people still see him as a lady killer. No, scratch that. He was a lady _slayer_. His devilishly mischievous grin and enchanting red eyes could swoon pretty much anyone, but then you add the dark hair hanging lightly on his pale face and the tips of his fangs sticking out just a little, and, well… he was a hard guy to resist.

"How could we possibly have a naked party when the vampire king isn't here yet?" I smirked at him, returning one comment for another. He swooped down and scooped me up into his version of a hug. It was showy and flashy, and I knew he was doing it to piss Gumball off, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Gumball knew he was there already, and kissed me first just to irritate Marshall.

The vampire kissed me in the air, my arms wrapped around his neck for support. Even if he was a big flirt, he still liked to scare me. It was better that I take precautions and hold myself up instead of depending on him.

From below me I heard Gumball mumble something along the lines of, "We have naked parties just fine without fang face." I knew he was peeved, but it made me giggle sometimes when they got jealous of each other. I understood the jealousy to a point, but come on, it's been over a year and neither of them has felt cheated out of my affection.

Marshall floated down, setting my feet on the ground and kicking his up in the air, to float there luxuriously, like he was king of the clouds.

"Thanks for coming, Marshall," I said.

He let his head hang upside down to look at me. "No problem, my little bunny."

"Ahem! Anyway, since it's our anniversary, I brought us all cupcakes. I even made red ones for you, leech," Gumball interjected. He pulled out a small plate of beautifully decorated cupcakes from his knapsack and set them on a stump.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have!" Marshall flew into Gumball, just after the cupcakes were safely set down, and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off—get off! Get off of me, heathen!" Gumball yelled in frustration. Marshall let go of him and floated away, snickering as Gumball stood up and wiped the dirt and leaves off of himself. I couldn't help but chuckle into my hands. I've grown accustomed to their bickering, and now, most of the time, I just see it as cute.

"Okay guys, settle down. I want to hear some stories! Who's going first?" I really was excited. I thought for hours about the story I would tell. I wanted it to have meaning, something that related to our situation and that could reassure us that we were doing the right thing.

"Actually, I've got a chilling tale," Marshall Lee hissed, floating himself onto the ground by the fire. The flames lit his features in an eerie way, which only drew me closer to him and drew my attention closer to the story. I sat down about a foot away from him, and Gumball sat about a foot away from me, handing me a white cupcake and throwing a red cupcake at Marshall. He had been alive for almost a thousand years, so when you threw something at him, he could usually catch it. Reflex training and all that.

"Oh, THIS should be good. Please, continue," Gumball scoffed. He seemed to be more irritated with Marshall than usual, so to comfort him I laid my hand on top of his. He shot me a sweet smile, and we both turned our attention to the vampire.

He sucked the red right out of the cupcake and set it down next to him.

"Alright then, lady and gumwad, let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

"My story starts out about 9 years ago," Marshall started. 9 years ago? For someone so old, you'd think he would have something more… ancient. "A boy, about the age of 15, lived in a castle in a magical land. But this land had secrets, and the boy had been sheltered from them. He was a prince, you see, a sheltered little fool who knew nothing of the world."

I felt Gumball tense a little next to me, but I was too entwined in the story to see what for. "One night, after the king and queen had left, the boy found himself alone in his room. Like in every good horror story, the power was out and the storm raged in the skies. The boy was terrified of the rolling thunder, and only the comfort of his parents could ease his worried mind. He sat on top of his bed, clinging to the lit candle in his hands. Then, an unexpectedly loud crack of thunder sent the boy into a frightened fit, causing him to throw the candle across the room and scurry himself under his bed. He was a silly boy, a terrified child, who's only friends were the ones in his toy chest."

Gumball squirmed next to me, his usually relaxed and calm composure totally flipped around. "As the flame went out and all went dark, the boy clung tightly to his knees beneath his bed. He felt safe there, at least for a little bit, until the lightening crashed and the thunder rolled again. He screamed in fright and tried to get even further under the bed, but something was blocking him. What was it? He didn't keep things under there. He poked it a little, whatever it was being cold and wet. The boy tried to feel around the object, deciphering if it was some toy that was swept under the bed. Then, just before he gave up and turned around, he saw a pair of bright red glowing eyes!"

I jumped a little, just a little bit shaken by the story. It might not have been the best story ever, but I was the kind of girl that gets freaked out by scary music. Monsters? Giant beasts? Curses? Witches? I could handle 'em. I would tear them to pieces. But fiction… fiction always gets me. "There was a _monster_ under his bed? What the hay, Marshall?! Why would you tell me that! Now I'm going to have to fight things under my bed!"

Marshall just chuckled at me, amused by my inability to tell the difference between fiction and real life. "Well, you could always just stay in my bed, Fionna. I promise, I'm the only monster there."

I laughed at him, punching him lightly in the shoulder, then leaned back to rest against Gumball. He was still stiff and agitated. I turned to look at him, but his eyes were set on the fire and his lips were set in a hard line. "Go on," he said through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the flames.

"Gumball, are you—" I tried.

"Don't worry about him, Fi. He's heard this one before."

"Then why are you telling it, Marshall? I thought you were going to tell a new story, one we haven't heard."

"He's telling this story because it makes me uncomfortable. It's a joke to him. I'm going to take a walk." With that, Gumball stood up and walked away, not making eye contact with either of us. I stood up to go after him, but Marshall caught my hand and pulled me back.

"Marshall, what the junk?! I know you guys are enemies, but did you have to funk up our anniversary?" I glared at him, truly angry. Small little spiffs were funny, but when one made the other so mad that he had to leave, someone had crossed the line.

"I didn't think Bubble Boy would be so worked up over it." He sounded like he genuinely didn't know this would happen, like he thought Gumball would just sit through it uncomfortable and then make some stab at Marshall later for it.

I sighed deeply and sat back down. "It was just a story, Marshall. You didn't have to tell one that upset him."

"It's not just a story, though." Marshall sat next to me, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. "Truth is, that's how Gumball and I met."

I looked at the vampire, baffled. I never really thought to ask how they met. I always assumed that they were sworn enemies from birth, or their parents had some feud, or something more classical than Gumball being frightened as a boy and meeting Marshall under his bed because of it. "So, what happened?"

"Well, after getting my kicks and frightening the guy, I apologized and introduced myself. He was a squirt, a total wimp, but man, that kid had a lot to say. We sat on his bed, talking for hours it seemed. He told me about his kingdom, his parents, his hopes and fears. I told him about my band, my mom, and the Nightosphere. We actually became really good friends. Best friends, even."

My jaw dropped as I watched Marshall talk. Friends? _Best_ friends? That was, like, cosmically impossible.

Marshalls eyes dropped and he blushed a little. "I really liked Gumball for a while. We would see each other every day, and do… things." He didn't seem to want to elaborate on the subject, but I didn't care. I was still trying to wrap my head around him and Gumball being friends. "A little over two years after we met, his parents died. That's when everything changed. He couldn't just hang out and talk about cookie recipes anymore. He had to be the ruler of the kingdom, the Prince Gumball that you met. He couldn't be friends with a _monster_ like _me_ anymore."

Marshall's face wrinkled into a mess of hatred and betrayal. He was hurt. By Gumball. "Marshall… I didn't know."

"Heh, well, there was no need to. His face makes my stomach churn now. The only reason I tolerate him is for you. I gave up chasing his friendship a long time ago." He looked away from me, letting his feelings over-take him. I looked down, unsure of what to say.

"I never thought you were a monster, Marshall." Gumball came out from behind the trees, the whole area around our little camp looking black in the night sky.

"Pfft, whatever. Don't try to fool me. You've proven your thoughts about me over and over again, in the last 7 years." Marshall still didn't look at either of us. He just kept his eyes down and his face turned away as he spat his reply at Gumball.

"You've never given me a chance to explain, Marshall," Gumball replied, sounding almost like he was hurt.

Marshall shot straight up and stomped over to Gumball, the two of them only inches from each other. "What is there to explain? You were my best friend! Then your _royal highness_ became too good for a _beast_ like me. You couldn't be seen with me! You had other friends to keep you company. No one knew what a pussy you were until I met you. No one knew the friendship we shared and the things we did. I was your dirty little secret. And now, just the _sight_ of me makes you uncomfortable. Why is that, Gummy? Is it because I remind you of who you once were? Or is it because your little candy heart regrets leaving me behind? You know, you—"

_SLAP!_

Everything went still. I stood there, watching as Marshall rubbed his face and Gumball rubbed his hand. Gumball straightened his shoulders and back, and took on the expression he used when he was about to lay down his royal verdict.

"Marshall, you meant _everything_ to me. Literally, everything. Even when my parents were still alive, you were the only person I felt I could trust or be around. You gave me the confidence to see the world and the strength to rule it. You were never a _monster_ or a _beast_ to me. You were Marshall. My Marshy."

Marshall slumped and cast his eyes down when Gumball used that old nickname. What was going on here? All of this… _truth_… I had never seen it before.

Gumball breathed out heavily and continued. "You're right, things did change. I had a responsibility to the Candy Kingdom and to its citizens. I was born and raised to rule, and when the time came, I had to change my _entire_ life around so that I could rule the way I was taught. The death of my parents devastated me. I wasn't sure what to do with myself, but when the council decreed that either I take the throne right then or forfeit the kingdom, I clung to my crown. It was all I had left of them. I thought if I could run the kingdom, do my duty, then not only would I be closer to them, but, maybe… maybe they would be proud of me."

Tears began to well in his eyes, but still he kept his strong composure. I could visibly see Marshall losing tension in his body as he listened. Had they never talked about this before? Was this all coming out now?

"I'm sorry if you felt like I abandoned you," Gumball said, his voice quivering slightly. "I never meant to do that. Ever. I just didn't have the time to go to your concerts anymore, or explore caves or go to seedy Viking taverns. I had a job, and that job took everything out of me. It still does. If I could give it all back, I would. I would tell the council, 'No, I don't want it. Rule the kingdom yourselves,' but this… this is my burden to bear. I'm just sorry if my burden laid heavy on you, as well."

Gumball finally let the tears fall as he hung his head. The two stood there for a moment, not looking at each other, just letting the energy between them shift. Gumball smirked, then, and looked up at Marshall. "I still have your old band t-shirt, you know. I wear it to bed almost every night."

Marshall looked up at him, a smile slowly forming on his face. "You're kidding, that old thing? I gave that to you _years_ ago! Back when I was with the Bleeding Badgers!"

"Heh, yeah, but I still like wearing it. It reminds me of how great things were before all _this_ happened. And, for the record, I still think that's the worst name in history for a band." They both laughed together, a sound that was warming and… strange. I've known both of them for 6 years, and this was the first time they've ever sounded… friendly.

"Woooow," I let out, unable to control myself with my now-befuddled brain. "So you guys were, like, _everything_ to each other!"

I think I may have ruined the moment, because when they both turned to look at me, it was like they suddenly remembered that they were both in love with the same girl, and were therefore enemies.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. Gumbutt is still too good for a vampire," Marshall shrugged, floating over to me to sit back down.

"Marshall is far too mischievous to spend too much time with, anyway," Gumball replied, coming to sit on the other side of me.

"You guys are really something, you know that? You had the realest talk _ever_ in the history of everything, but you still come out insulting each other." I was a little ticked, to be honest. They finally broke through that wall they built for each other, but then they just go right back to being enemies.

"I'm pretty much done with real talking tonight," Marshall said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Hey Fi, what was your story?"

"Are you serious?! I just witnessed the greatest thing ever and—"

"Fionna, please, I'd really like to hear your story," Gumball interrupted. When Gumball interrupts me, it's his sign that he's done on the subject. This only really happened once or twice before, but I didn't really need much more of a cue than that.

I sighed deeply, feeling defeated and a little drained, but I gathered myself up and thought over the story in my head. "Well, it's not as intense as your guys's story, but here goes."


	3. Chapter 3: Opposites

"I wanted to tell you guys the story about mine and Cakes mom and dad. Mom's name was Mary, and dad's name was Jack. Mary worked in a tavern in the rock kingdom from the time she was 15, helping _her_ mom support the family. She had to lie about her age all the time so she could keep her job, but when people thought she was 18, the men of the tavern thought she was… available. Her job was mainly to serve drinks and clean tables, but if a man grabbed her tail or pet her fur, she just had to bite her lip and smile. The other tavern ladies had to do the same thing. It was just part of the job. The customers didn't really go to taverns to drink. They went there to 'get fresh' with the ladies, as mom put it.

"She worked there for almost 6 years, getting grabbed on, drinks spilling on her fur, drunk men proposing to her almost daily. She hated it there, but her mom needed the extra money to take care of the other kittens. Then, one day, Jack came in. He was different from everyone. The most obvious reason was because he was also a cat, but there was something else about him. An air of bravery and courage. Or at least, that's how Mom put it." I chuckled, thinking about how Mom used to glow whenever she told this story. She really loved Dad with every ounce of her being. "He came and sat at the bar in front of her. She tried not to stare too long, afraid that he might think she was strange. 'Would you like something to drink, sir?' she asked, trying to break the ice. 'No, thank you. I was actually wondering if you knew where the Stag Caves were?' he replied. 'They're about 2 miles west of here, just up the main street out of town. Why are you going there?' she asked. She liked the sound of his voice, and when he looked at her, she felt her heart race. 'I'm going to find the treasure there, of course! I'm an adventurer!' She felt his excitement, and was so enchanted by him, that she ended up asking him a million questions, keeping him there in the tavern until it closed."

I took a minute to look at the guys. Marshall was drawing little patterns in the dirt, listening contently, while Gumball had his knees up to his chin, a smile playing on his lips.

"He left that night, and even though Mom was sure she would never see him again, she still kept the napkin he had his drink on in her apron. She thought about him every day, and wondered if he had found the treasure he was looking for. How great it must be to go on adventures, hunt for treasure, risk your life! She could even pay her mom's way into luxury with all the treasure she could find. She occupied her days with fantasies of travel and intrigue, and of Jack.

"Then, on the eve of the first day of summer, that brave, courageous cat walked into the tavern again. Mom always said that her heart fluttered right out of her chest and into his pocket that morning, and never left. He came and sat in front of her, holding out a beautiful purple diamond necklace." I touched my necklace, the one that Gumball gave me a year ago. I wore it every day, partly because I loved Gumball, but partly because it reminded me of Mom's necklace. "'This is for you' he said. Mom put the necklace on, smiling bright and happy, unable to hide her joy. Then, Jack set a big bag of gold pieces on the counter and slid it over to her. 'I hope this is enough to help your mother and siblings out. If not, I'll go back and get more. It's just, I've thought about you every single moment of every single day since we met. I almost got killed a few times because your smiling face ruffled through my mind when I was in dangerous areas. So, when I found the treasure and escaped the caves, I decided that I would give your mother all this gold, and then ask you if you would join me, at least for a little while, in treasure hunting.' Mom started crying, then. She was so happy that she couldn't stand it. Not only did this mysterious guy offer her an escape from her imprisonment in the tavern, he also stole her heart. From that day on, they adventured together until the day Cake was born, and they found me."

I smiled warmly into the fire, still finding comfort in the tale even though Mom wasn't around to tell it anymore. Of course, it was so different from my love story, but still, it made me feel hopeful and confident in what I was doing.

I felt an arm from each side wrap around me as both of their bodies slid close to mine. Gumball rested his head on my shoulder, while Marshall leaned his head against mine.

"Hey, Fi, where's your real mom and dad?" Marshall asked. I tried not to think of my real parents much. I used to just assume that they were adventurers, like Mary and Jack, and that they had made a secret arrangement with them so that Mary and Jack would take care of me for a few years and then come back for me. But, I'm 20 years old now, so I stopped wondering about them and just accepted that Mary and Jack _were_ my parents.

"I don't know, really. Maybe they're on another planet, adventuring there. Or maybe… maybe they died. I'm not sure. I just think of Mary and Jack as my mom and dad, because they raised me and loved me like I was their own kitten." My smile from earlier faded as I gazed into the dancing flames. It made me sad to think that I was the only human in Aaa.

"Don't be sad, Fionna," Gumball whispered, looking up at me. I shook my head and tried to snap back, but those thoughts just sort of attached to me, and I felt the tears rise up. Gumball turned himself so his whole body was aligned with mine, leaning against me and pushing me against Marshall. Marshall turned then, too, so that as Gumball pushed against my front, Marshall was cradling me from behind.

"Please don't be sad, Fionna," Marshall whispered into my ear. Being pressed between them like this was exciting. The force of their bodies against me turned my thoughts from sadness to ones of happiness and… something else. Marshall pressed his lips against my temples, giving me slow, sweet kisses all the way down to my neck. Gumball did the same, but started at my chest, below my collar bone, and worked his way up to the other side. The feeling of both of their lips on me at the same time was almost overwhelming. They had always made a point to be separate of each other, only hanging out when I was there and when I asked them to. I had never been… _between_ them like this before.

"Glob…" I whispered under my breath, their kisses becoming more intense with nibbles and licks. I wrapped my arms around Gumball, bringing him closer against me as I leaned my head back on Marshall's shoulder, trying to give them more space. Marshalls arms came around my stomach, one hand landing on my breast. Gumball pressed his hips against mine, forcing me to grind up on Marshall, who bit me just a bit harder. Marshall slid his hand into my shirt, cupping my bare breast with his hand and massaging it gently as Gumball balanced himself on one hand so the other could come up my back and unhook my bra.

I sat totally subdued there, letting them do as they please, writhing with every bite, moaning with every pinch, moving my hips against both of theirs at once. These feelings, these sensations, they were _incredible!_ Gumball pulled away and sat up on his knees, piling my shirt in his hands and practically tearing it off of my body. Marshall didn't mind being interrupted. Instead, he lunged for my neck and yanked my bra completely off, leaving my torso bear. Gumball leaned down, taking one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth, sucking, massaging, kneading. I cried out in pleasure, grabbing at the back of Marshall's head and grasping his hair. He bit me harder, one arm wrapped around my torso to keep me still, the other hand traveling down my belly to the button on my shorts. His skilled and nimble fingers unlatched the button easily, letting his fingers slide down into my shorts, until he could touch my wet lips through my panties. He stroked me and pressed into me, making me groan, as he sucked on my neck and as Gumball played with my breasts.

"Oh _glob!_" I let out, my mind fuzzy as my body heat rose. Marshalls _fingers!_ Gumballs _lips!_ They were going to bring me before I could even get my shorts off!

As if reading my mind, Marshall moved his hands from my stomach and crotch to the top of my shorts and, hooking his thumbs into both the shorts and my panties, he pulled the rest of my clothing down. Gumball took the hint and sat up slightly, pulling my shorts and panties off completely before going back to what he was doing.

I winced a little when I sat on the cold ground, and Gumball noticed. He lifted himself off of me and leaned over to grab the picnic blanket I had folded on the tree trunk behind Marshall. Marshall lifted me up by my thighs, holding my back against him as we floated inches from the ground so Gumball could lay the blanket down. I was a little embarrassed, because the way Marshall was holding me, my most private regions were sort of bare to the world.

Gumball looked up at us, desire filling his bright pink eyes. "Stay there," he said, a little breathy. Marshall didn't argue. He just held me up as we floated in the air, resuming his position of sucking and nibbling my neck and collar bone. Gumball pulled his shirt over his head and moved closer to us on his knees. He laid both his hands lightly on my hips, kissing both of my thighs gently, before planting one last, long kiss on my wet slit. I gasped at the feel of it. Marshall's lips moved along my neck and shoulder with such intensity as Gumballs lips sucked and massaged me between my legs like he was kissing his lover. He slid his tongue into my slit, licking me up and down, making me writhe against Marshall.

Marshall stopped for a moment, looking down at Gumball as he licked and sucked me. As if he were helping Gumball out, Marshall spread my legs just a little more, letting Gumball get even deeper into me. Gumball plunged his tongue through my slit, massaging and stroking my inner walls, drinking me up like he couldn't get enough. The feeling was so amazing that I threw my arms behind me and grasped onto the back of Marshall's head again, holding on to him as the pleasure grew and grew deep inside of me. With each lick and caress, it grew even more, until finally it overfilled me, and I howled into the night as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over me, making me buck against them both.

Marshall floated us back down to the blanket as Gumball sat back on his knees and wiped his face. Marshall kissed me lightly on the head, chuckled, and then shot a devilish glance at Gumball. "My turn."

Gumball nodded and crawled behind me, cradling me in his lap as Marshall crawled around to face me. Gumball held me close against him, nibbling sweetly on my ear and planting kisses on my cheek, while Marshall leaned down to my crotch, spreading my legs for him. Without any warning, he slipped two fingers into my slit, moving them in and out, rubbing those deep inner spots that he knew sent me over the edge. I panted and moaned, throwing my head back onto Gumballs' shoulder. He held me tightly, not letting me buck around and arch my back. Marshall moved his fingers quicker, leaning down farther so that he could massage my clit with his lips and tongue. I heard the squish and slap of my juices as Marshall pummeled me with his fingers. The pressure began to grow again as my body tensed to let it flood over me. Marshall gave one last thrust with his fingers and one good lick to my clit, and once again I was screaming and bucking in sheer pleasure, my sight almost going out as I was hit with wave after wave of my climax.

I laid against Gumball, dazed for a moment and still feeling the flood. When I was able to see clearly, I noticed Marshall was completely naked. No shirt, no boxers, nothing. He started planting small, intense kisses up my body, starting at my thigh and working his way up to lick each nipple. Then, he leaned in to kiss me, deeply, passionately, and with every intention to take me.

"If you don't mind, Gummy, I think I'll go first," he growled, glancing up at Gumball. I didn't hear or feel even the slightest protest from him. In the moment I had, I thought about how strange it was that they were getting along so well, in such an intimate setting. What was happening—

I felt Marshall push himself into me in one hard thrust. I started to scream, but bit my lip, taking Gumball's hands in mine and holding them tightly as Marshall pumped himself into me. Marshall sat on his knees and grabbed onto my hips, pulling me hard onto him and making me slide down Gumballs body. When I opened my eyes, I was gazing straight into Gumball's smiling, need-filled face. Marshall thrust into me hard and fast, getting deep inside of me, making me scream and moan in pleasure. I still held tight to Gumballs hands, and when I looked up and saw both of their faces, my climax just grew more. I ground my hips against Marshall and turned my head to scream into Gumball's arm. He held me tighter, watching me writhe as Marshall pummeled into me. I couldn't take it anymore. It was just so much. Marshall slid me onto himself over and over with my hips, Gumball held me close in his arms, and I screamed into the night as I once again came. I bucked and arched my back, letting the waves of ecstasy crash into me, my voice running ragged as I tried to catch my breath. With one more thrust, Marshall was sent over the edge, and he pulled out and bust his load onto my belly. He fell onto his hand, his other arm wrapping around his chest as he panted, sweat dotting his face and chest. He smiled at me, leaned down, and kissed me hard. Gumball let go of me, and Marshall took that as a sign to pull me up by my hands so that Gumball could get free. I sat up, still feeling fuzzy and tingly all over, but determined to clean myself off. Marshall handed me a napkin off of Gumballs cupcake tray, and in no time, I had all of Marshalls seed off of my stomach.

Gumball came around and kissed me passionately, tenderly, his tongue lightly licking my lips. He brought on different sensations, ones that made my whole body warm up. He pulled away just as Marshall grabbed my wrists and turned me towards him. I had to sit up on my knees to face him comfortably. He was floating slightly in the air, a smirk playing teasingly on his lips and lust haunting his eyes. He held me close with one arm, the other hand lightly grasping my hair and pulling my head to the side so he could crash his lips to mine, kissing me with intensity and hunger. I melted into the kiss, leaning myself entirely on him. Gumball ran his hands down my shoulders and along my sides, gently caressing my hips. I broke from Marshalls kiss to look behind me, to see Gumball. He was completely naked now, like Marshall and I. He grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him, making my ass stick in the air a little bit. I heard Marshall snicker under his breath before he tightened his arm and pulled my hair to make me kiss him again.

It was the perfect distraction as Gumball entered me. He was much more gentle than Marshall, pushing himself in and out in a steady rhythm, feeling my body with his, caressing me with his hands and kissing my shoulders. Gumball liked to take this slow and build up, quickening his pace just slightly, getting excited with every gasp and moan I let out. He moaned with me as I pushed myself against him with every pump of his hips, adding to the sensations, forcing him to go deeper. Then there was Marshall, kissing me, biting my lips, plunging his tongue into my mouth. He only broke the kiss to breathe, and when he did, he gazed into my eyes as I moaned, a look that only built me up even more. I clenched myself around Gumball, making him gasp and thrust harder, holding my hips tightly as he began to slam himself into me over and over. The slap of our skin coupled with the dizzying kiss… again, I was in that place where it was all so close to being overwhelming. Gumball was hitting those spots, Marshall was tantalizing my lips… before I could think about the growing pressure, it all spilled over again, and I was drowning in lust. I bit into Marshalls chest, making him groan, and I bucked against Gumball, making him lose his control. He slammed into me for another few seconds, letting his orgasm grow, before he pulled out and spilled himself on my back.

All of this pleasure, all of the sensations, the two of them together, having two opposites against my body at once. It really was too much. My vision went black and my hearing started to go. The last thing I heard was Marshall asking if I was okay. My body hit something hard, and I was totally gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindle

When I finally came to, I noticed that my clothes were back on… sort of. My panties, shorts, and shirt were all on right, but my bra felt funky. I sighed deeply in my mind. They could get the damn thing off like pros, but getting it on? Of course not. Why would they ever need to know how to put a bra on?

My attention was captured by two low voices by the fire. What time was it? Where were we? Did they take me somewhere else, or were we still out in the Red Forest?

"Yeah, I remember her. I might have been young, but I knew from the start that she was no good. Do you still talk to her?" Gumballs' voice was becoming clearer to me as my senses started to come back.

"Nah, after I found out she sold my most prized possession for a wand, I kicked her out. Besides, she was kind of trampy." I could see Marshall and Gumball sitting together by the fire in front of me, both fully clothed. Marshall was sitting with his arms clasped around his knees, and Gumball was sitting cross-legged. Were they actually having a civil conversation? I stayed quiet, pretending to be knocked out, so I could listen.

"Trampy, huh? What does that mean, exactly?" Gumball asked. He really was sheltered.

"Well, she liked to go around and get guys to give her what she wanted. I don't think she really cared how or what. For me, it was a place to stay and amazing sex." Gumball snorted and chuckled a little, like I do when Marshall makes egotistic comments like that.

"Amazing sex? Really? Did she steal that from you too? Because I haven't seen anything amazing from you." Marshall knocked Gumball in the shoulder, and they both laughed aloud. I smiled to myself, reveling in their moment.

"Hey, my sex is _phenomenal_, okay? Don't act like Fi didn't tell you all about it."

"Actually, she didn't. Whenever we're together, we talk about us. She really tries hard to make sure that neither of us feel cheated in this relationship." Gumballs' voice lost its playful luster as he spoke. He sounded sincere, nostalgic almost.

Marshall looked up in the sky before he spoke again. "Yeah, you're right Gummy. She's a pretty amazing woman." I blushed as I listened to them talk about me. I always knew I did a decent job, but hearing it made my heart warm. "But come on, be honest. You've never asked her about how awesome I am in bed?"

Gumball chuckled again and looked at the mischievous vampire. "No, never. I do ask about you, though. I ask how you're doing, if you treat her right. That sort of thing. I've never forgotten what we had all those years ago." Now Gumball looked up at the sky as Marshall dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I ask about you, too. Mostly about your personal life. Everything else is plastered all over the Candy News," Marshall said.

"What kind of things about my personal life?" Gumball asked, curious.

"Well, I, for one, am not afraid to admit that I ask about how you are in the sack." I could almost feel Marshalls grin invade his face.

"Well? W—what does she say?"

"She says you're a dork and a total snob."

"You're such a liar, Marshall." Gumball swept some dirt onto Marshall, the both of them chuckling a little.

"Nah, she says you're a really sweet guy, and that you're a 'pretty mathematical lover' for being so new at it."

"Did she really?"

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head, your royal gumwad. I'm still way better than you."

"Pfft! I doubt that." They went silent for a moment, looking up at the stars. "So, did she tell you about… my proposal?"

Marshall looked down and took in a deep breath. "She did. She said she wasn't ready for marriage, but she would do it to keep you, and to keep the candy kingdom safe. I didn't agree with her. I was actually so mad that I was about to go and suck out your color myself, but thanks to her, you're still pink today."

"You don't agree with it. She told me her yes was shaky, and it depended on you and Cake. Cake likes the idea, so all that's left is you." Gumball sounded disappointed. His gaze was fixed on the fire.

"Don't get all worked up yet, Gummy. I wasn't done. At _first_ I was really upset. I mean, put yourself in my position. What if I told her that if she didn't marry me, I would give up the Nightosphere to the Lich?" I thought Marshall made a really good point, and I think Gumball thought so too. He didn't say anything. "But then, I thought over that same example, and realized that, even though it was messed up and put way too much pressure on her, it was still her decision. And, when she said yes, it was out of responsibility to the Candy Kingdom." He sighed and fixed his gaze on the fire with Gumball. "I don't want to be the guy that stands between her and her decisions. If she wants to give up things for you and for the Candy Kingdom, I won't argue. I would always be there for her, whether she loved me or not."

My face grew hot and tears started to pool in my eyes. It took months to convince Marshall that marrying Gumball would do loads of good for the entire kingdom. It took even longer to get him to understand that the marriage wouldn't make me love him any less, and that I would always be his lover as long as he wanted me.

"That's… very noble of you, Marshall. I'll be honest, I did not expect such an answer from you," Gumball said, his voice drenched in apology and surprise.

"Heh, well, what can I say? I'm the Vampire King. I have to understand nobility and honor and responsibility and junk to a point, right? Or else I'd just be a Vampire Poser." They both went quiet again, watching the flames lick against the night air. I laid there quiet, too, letting their words run through my head. This was the weirdest love story I'd ever heard, but I honestly couldn't imagine a story more fulfilling and gratifying than this one. I really was the luckiest girl ever.

After a few minutes of silence, I sat up on the blanket, feigned a yawn, and tried to fix the mess that was once my hair. Both of the guys turned and stood up, walking over to me to help me up.

"Are you alright, Fi? You looked like you were dead for a while," Marshall stated, only a small streak of concern on his face.

"How are you feeling, Fionna? Are you doing better now?" Gumball asked, concern being the only thing on his face.

I stood on my own and pulled my knotted hair out of my face so I could glance at them both. "Yeah, I'm good now. You know, you guys should warn me before you pull something like that. I thought I was on my way to the afterlife!" We all chuckled together, the warmth of the fire and the warmth of the three of us coming together filling the night air.

"Hey, I was just doing my own thing. It was Gumbutt over there that ruined it all by jumping in," Marshall teased.

Gumball scoffed at him in mock disbelief. "Really, Marshall? If I remember correctly, I was the one who initiated it. So it's your fault for taking things so far."

"Alright, you two. Sheesh. It's a miracle you aren't both dead by each others' hands by now. Hey, what time is it?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I had been knocked out cold for glob knows how long.

"It's about 2am," Gumball answered, nonchalantly.

"2am?! Are you serious?! Oh my _glob!_ Cake is going to KILL me!" Both of them snickered at me while I had my minor freak out.

"Don't worry, Fionna. I sent Cake a message hours ago telling her you passed out, and that I would personally bring you back when you woke up." Gumball smiled pleasantly at me, still amused.

"_Hours_? Did you say _hours_? How long was I out?" I asked, totally frazzled by this conversation.

"Well, after you came for the fourth time and blacked out, it was around 9," Marshall answered, smiling devilishly as he thought back to our… anniversary activities.

"Oh my _glob_! We've been sitting here for 7 hours?" I asked in disbelief.

"We have. You, sleeping princess, have been snoozing for about 4 of those hours," Marshall snickered.

"Don't let him fool you, Fionna. We were both quite worried when you fell to the ground, completely limp. Neither of us expected such a… reaction." Gumball tried to calm me down by holding me, trading snide glances with Marshall.

Marshall picked up a lock of my long, now-dirty hair, and held it to his face. He breathed in deeply, smelling what was probably my star fruit shampoo, and breathed out a moment later. "Maybe we don't have to go, yet. Maybe we can pretend like Fionna didn't wake up, but in reality, we're ravaging her again…" Marshall growled.

I felt Gumball tense around me. When I looked in his face, he looked torn between want and duty.

I decided for him. "As fun as that sounds, Marshall, I have to get back. Besides, I don't think my body can handle all that ravaging again." I wasn't lying. I could hardly stand as it was, let alone please two men at once again.

"I agree with Fionna. I will say, though, that this was more fun than I had anticipated. Perhaps we could try again sometime?" Gumball said, trying to sound confident in his words. The truth is, that's probably the most _adventure_ he's ever had. I can't say I was much different. Marshall, though… well, no one knew about him.

"Pfft, you guys are wusses. Alright, let's get Bunny back home."

Together we all cleaned up the camp area. I tried ridiculously hard not to show them how weak I actually felt and how jelly-y my muscles were. After all was cleaned up, the fire put out and the lanterns and blankets gathered, we were ready to leave.

Reluctantly, Marshall bent down slightly, his arms open. "Climb in, Princess," he said seductively, eyeing me with that are-you-sure-you-want-to-go-home look. I smiled at him sweetly and hopped into his arms. He turned around and waited for Gumball to climb on his back.

"I—I'm not too sure about this, Marshall. Is it safe for you to carry two people at once?" Gumball sounded nervous and scared. Why wouldn't he be? He was about to fly across Aaa on a vampires back.

"Just get on, Gummy, or you can walk home and explain to Cake why you let a vile vampire like me take sweet little Fionna home."

Gumball swallowed hard and climbed on. Within seconds we were in the air. The cool breeze in my face and Marshalls arms cradling me against him put me into a calm haze. Before I noticed the sleepiness rolling over me, I passed out again, snuggled in my vampires arms.


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

"FIONNNNAAAAA! FIONNA! Fionna baby, where are you?" Cake screamed into the tree house. She was out running errands all day, or at least she was supposed to be. Why was she home so early?

"I'm up here, Cake! BMO and I are playing Sicko Slayers. What's up?"

She darted up the stairs, stretching and shrinking her body so she could move as fast as she could. "Girl, I've got some news that will change _everything_!"

That piqued my interest. I wasn't sure I wanted things to change. I looked at Cake questioningly and disbelievingly, wondering what it was she had that was so important. "Yeah? What is it Cake?"

She took in a deep breath to steady herself. "Wait, you don't have any heart issues or anything, right Fi?"

I giggled at her silly question. "No, Cake. I'm healthy as a horse!"

"Okay, here goes. This letter came in the mail today for you. It's from… it's from your mom."

My heart stopped and fell down to my stomach. My… _mom_? "You mean, like, _our_ mom? Mary?"

"No, baby, _your_ mom. Your human mom."

I was bewildered. I didn't know what to say. I jumped up from my spot on the bed and ran over to her, snatching the envelope out of her hands and tearing off the top of it.

When I opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Fionna,_

_This may come as a surprise to you, dear. You haven't heard from me or seen me since you were a little baby. I've missed you so much since then, but please understand that your father and I had to leave you behind. We were being pursued by something that we couldn't defeat, and we didn't want to lose you._

_We love you so much Fionna, and after 20 years, we can be reunited again. Your father is disabled now and can't move on his own, so I ask that you seek us out. That is, if you want to. We will understand if you do not want to see us after all this time. _

_We're in the Glistenstone Caverns, North of the Ice Mountains. This is our home now, so whether you decide to come now, in a year, or never, we will wait for you here._

_Love Forever, your Mother._

I fell to my knees, the tears streaming down my cheeks in an uncontrollable current. My _mother_? My _father_? After all this time, they've finally found me! They want to be with me!

But…

They abandoned me…

Mary and Jack are my parents…

Right?

_Right_?

I crumpled the letter between my hands and held it close to my chest as I leaned over, gasping for breath between my sobs. I felt Cake's warm fur wrap around me as she held me close.

"They want me—to come back—to be with—them—to—" I could hardly speak between heaves and sobs. This was all too much, too much for me to handle.

"Sweetheart, what did the letter say?" Cake asked, her calming voice reminding me that I've had a family all along, that this was just some sort of challenge to win.

"It says—that—they're living in the Glistenstone Caverns now—and that—they want me to—to visit—soon…" I sniffled and cried, trying to calm myself as I spoke to Cake.

"I see. Baby, what do you want to do? You got every right to walk away from this, right now. We can pretend it never happened." Cake was making it sound so easy, but I couldn't. For 20 years I've waited for this, or something like it. 20 years of my life I've searched and wandered, hoping that by some strange coincidence, I'd find them. And now, sitting in my hands, I have the thing that will lead me to them.

I sat up straight, wiping my face with my sleeve and taking in a deep breath. I looked at Cake, the decision hard on my face. "No, I have to do this. I have to find my parents."

She smiled at me, sweet yet triumphant, and said, "Alright girl, go get packed. We leave in an hour!"

* * *

It took us nearly 6 days to get to the Glistenstone Caverns. For normal people it probably would have only taken 3 days, but for adventurers like us, danger and intrigue awaited!

But really, a bunch of monsters kept terrorizing small villages, so as heroes, we had to help. Besides, the action took my mind off of the letter I left at home and the parents I was going to see. These things riddled my brain every moment of every day. What would they look like? Did they have cool scars? Did they like swords as much as me? Did they have super powers? Or have hats that matched mine?

I rambled and rambled the entire way there to Cake, but she just smiled and listened, musing over my questions with me and making up silly explanations to keep us entertained. I was excited and enthralled. To be honest, I couldn't wait to reach the caverns! There was so much suspense that my heart was beating faster than Party God's house mix music.

This was it.

I was finally going to meet them.

When the caverns appeared over the hill and through the brush of the forest, it was like my legs couldn't take me fast enough to the entrance. Cake had to sprint on all fours to keep up with me. I bolted into the first entrance I saw, a smile taking over my face and my lungs desperately grasping at the air.

"Mom? Dad?! It's me, Fionna! Where are you guys? I got your letter! I'm so happy to—"

"Fionna, my tail's bristlin'…" Cake interrupted me. Immediately I went on high alert. I pulled out my sword and stood back to back with Cake, ready to defend ourselves and my parents.

Wait…

"Cake?"

"Yeah, Fi?"

"Why would humans live in caverns?"

There was a loud clank, and before we realized what it was, or where it was coming from, a blue glowing… tank… fell on top of us.

"What the junk is going on here?!" I exclaimed. My sword suddenly became very hard to handle, pulling itself out of my hand and crashing into the wall of the tank. Within seconds, it was turned to ash.

"What the—" Cake started, but was interrupted by… laughter? Who was laughing?

"Well well, this worked better than I thought." She walked out of the shadows, the whole cavern turning icy cold the moment she showed her face. Ice Queen.

"What the junk Ice Queen?! What are you doing here? What's going on?!" I screamed.

She just laughed again, evil and maniacal. Her long white hair swirled around her in the icy wind she created, her tiara reflecting the glow of our imprisonment, and her face completely covered in triumph and success. "What does it look like, tom boy? I captured you and your little fluff ball." Cake began to grow, thinking she could get us free by just busting the glass. "Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you, Cake." She wagged her finger at Cake, her evil smile getting even bigger. "That box is reinforced with Nightosphere magic. It's a magnet for metals, but it's also pulsing with vaporizing energy. Whatever touches it dies, unless it's protected, like me."

I growled, beyond angry, and yelled, "Where did you even GET Nightosphere magic, Ice Queen?"

"From me." My attention was captured by the low, seductive voice coming from behind us. I turned to see who it was, and my jaw dropped instantly.

"Mrs. Marshall's Mom? Mrs. Abadeer?" I couldn't believe it. She _never_ leaves the Nightosphere. And… and does she even _know_ Ice Queen? And if she did, why would she be—"You can call me Hannah, Fionna. I see my magic has worked on your sword. Good. Now you have no reason to doubt it."

She stood tall and business-like, as if nothing could phase her. Honestly, I didn't think anything could. She was terrifying in the my-glance-will-vaporize-you kind of way.

Marshall looked _just_ like her.

That was even more terrifying.

"What do you want with us? How did you know about us being here?" I yelled, at the point of just throwing out questions because I didn't know what else to do.

_"Dear Fionna. This may come as a surprise to you, dear. We love you so much. We live in the Glistenstone Caverns…"_ Ice queen went on and on, repeating line after line of my mothers' letter in her obnoxious mimic-y voice.

"_You_ wrote that?! _You_ tricked us into coming here?! How _could_ you? How dare you mess with my feelings like that! I can't believe you, Ice Queen!" The tears started again, this time angry and hurt. My heart felt like it had been crushed in her icy grip, and it became hard to breathe.

It felt like she had taken everything away from me.

"Oh, does the little tom boy have feelings? Did I hurt them? Poor. Baby." She sneered at me, as I fell to my knees, biting back the tears. Cake came and wrapped herself around me, helping me fight those emotions.

"This is evil, Ice Queen! You've gone too far!" Cake spat at her. "And you, Queen of the Damned! Why you helping this old hag? We've never done anything to you!"

"Too far? I've gone too far?! It's you and that _human_ that have ruined things for me! I know about the engagement to Prince Gumball! I know that he's got less than a year before he has to marry! The moment he says 'I do' to that little tramp is the moment I lose my prince forever. I will NOT let that happen!" Ice Queen sneered, heaving in anger.

"And for me, this was all a business venture. You see, if I were to get the soul of Ice Queen's penguin, Gunter, then I would be the most unstoppable force in the known universe. Not even the Lich could stand up to me. So, if I help her out by capturing you, then I get the evil creatures' soul," Hannah announced nonchalantly, as if this was just another item on her to-do list.

"You two are _insane!_ Hannah! What would Marshall think about this?" I was grabbing at anything, literally anything, to get our freedom back.

"Oh, but see, that's the best part. When little Marshy comes to rescue you, I give him my ultimatum. Either he takes over the Nightosphere, or he loses his _pet_."

My jaw hung open as I listened. "You're _sick!_ What kind of _mother_ black mails her son?!"

"The kind that finds herself in need of discipline when her thousand year old son decides to act like a child."

"And what about you, Ice Queen? What's your goal in all of this?" Cake asked, focused on getting the whole story as I tried to wrap my head around me being the hostage in a black mail situation.

"My plan is very similar. Either Gumball agrees to marry _me_ instead of _her_, or I kill her. And you. Slowly, as you starve in your box." Her evil smile returned again as she chuckled at her victory.

"This is so messed up! What kind of sick love is this? If you love Gumball, you should let him choose, Ice Queen! And Mrs. Abadeer, if you love Marshall, then let him be free! Trapping them like this will only make them _hate_ you more!" They both chuckled at my reasoning. It was funny to them. They would get what they wanted one way or another, and I was their 'another'. This was just so messed up.

None of it made sense, but at the same time, it was all so clear. I was bait. For both of the men I loved. Because of my recklessness, they would be lured here and forced to do things they would rather die than do.

I failed them.

I failed them…


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**_Marshall_**

That music was AWESOME! I had no idea this band was so talented. The beats, the rhythm, the melding of the sounds of the instruments… it all sends shivers up my spine.

I had to learn it. I grabbed my bass from its stand in the corner, ready to pick up the sounds I just listened to, but I was caught off-guard by a memory.

"You turned the family axe into a _lute_?"

"Ugh! No, mom, it's a bass guitar!"

"I don't care what you think it is, it's still the family axe. You fix this mess right now, mister!"

"What? No! Mom, I'm keeping it this way."

"If you won't fix it, I will."

I sighed at the thought. Mom was such a hard ass. She could never let me be. Always getting in my business, talking about my women and my music like she had a _right_ to my personal life.

I don't think she does.

I don't even know where she was during the Mushroom Wars.

Sam was there for me, but where was she?

I shook my head, knowing that if I kept thinking down this path, I'd only end up writing more songs I could never sing. I would just go back to that dark place that was nearly impossible to get out of…

*ding ding*ding ding*

Hm? Oh! My messaging crystal! Sheesh, I hardly use the thing. It's only around so Fionna can get ahold of me when she wants. Which means… Fionna wants some Marshall time! Oh yeah!

I picked up the weird purple crystal thing and fumbled with the buttons until the message appeared. BMO? Why would BMO be messaging me?

_Marshall, I need your help. Fionna and Cake left over a week ago on a mission, and I haven't heard from them since. Come to the tree house. I need to show you._

_~~BMO_

What? What was all this about? I don't remember Fi telling me she had a mission. She always tells me about missions. I even go with her sometimes. And she's been gone for over a week.

I'd say I was worried, but come on, this is Fionna the Human we're talking about. She could fight her way out of anything. BMO was probably just a little worried.

Alright, guess it's time for me to go.

* * *

I love being a vampire. I mean, really, flying? Come on! Who would say they didn't want to fly? I was able to get to the tree house in, like, 10 minutes flat, whereas Fionna took almost an hour to walk to my place.

Fionna…

Did something really happen to her? I couldn't tell if it was that dark mood I was getting in earlier, or something else… but something was off.

I glided into the top window of the tree house like an angel on a cloud. Who was I kidding? I was an angel! But still, BMO didn't seem impressed. And neither did Gumfuck.

"What are _you_ doing here, your royal pain?" I sneered. This guy really got on my nerves. And how the hell did he get here so fast?

"_I_ am trying to figure out where Fionna and Cake are. I assume you're here to show off and make a mess." He didn't even look at me. He sat at the desk, staring at a piece of paper.

"I came here to tell BMO that he's probably overreacting. What's that paper you're looking at?" I was mildly curious. I didn't really like being ignored, but with Gumball, I could live without making eye contact with him.

"I am not overreacting. There is something fishy about that letter," BMO said, sitting next to Gumball on the desk.

I walked over to them to peek over Gumball's shoulder, just to see what was on the letter.

It didn't take me long to figure out exactly what was going on.

"It was a trap," I said, the words forcing themselves out before I could totally grasp the situation myself.

"What do you mean?" Gumball turned then, staring at me questioningly and disbelievingly.

I thought about it more as I continued staring at the letter. The form of speech, the curve of the letters, the intimate details. "Ice Queen wrote this. It was a trap. She tricked her into going by posing as her mother."

"That's… that's horrible!" Gumball exclaimed. I stood still, my eyes fixed on the letter. How cruel that was. How heart-breakingly evil this trick was. Poor Fionna… I felt my heart plummet as I thought about how devastated she must be. And then I thought about who the Ice Queen had become, and I felt those dark feelings come over me again…

"Marshall? Marshall!" Gumball broke me from my trance, and I glanced at his worried face. It was all there, all that emotion that made it obvious that he loved her as much as I do.

"What do you want from me, Gumnuts? I just told you what was happening."

He let out a constrained breath, obviously getting frustrated with me, but not in the usual way. "I need to know if you see anything else in this letter. I need to know where to go."

"You? Go get Fionna? Oh, that's hilarious!" I started laughing, slightly amused, but slightly trying to agitate him. If I could get on his nerves, I wouldn't feel so bad right now.

"This is a serious matter, Marshall. Fionna's been trapped, and in the worst way. If she's not emotionally devastated by now, then I'm sure Ice Queen has found a way to make her that way. Please, tell me where I need to go." His eyes were pleading. He really, really wanted to save her.

But so did I.

"_You_ don't need to go anywhere. I'm going to get her. You wouldn't last a minute on that trip." I gave him the most serious look I could come up with, without giving away too much emotion. I had an image to uphold, even in a time like this.

He looked down, his frustration growing. Then, when he looked up at me again, it was all written on his face. The need, the desperation, and the defiance. I took a step back and changed my composure. "Marshall, tell me where I need to go."

I let out a long sigh and dropped my head, gathering my thoughts. When I looked back up at him, I smiled. "Go to your palace. Pack a bag. We leave as soon as you're ready."

"Wait, what do you mean _we_?" He asked in surprise.

"I _mean_ that if you want to get past the forest alive, you'll need me with you. Let's be serious, Gumwad, Fionna's had to save your sorry ass on a daily basis. How do you think you'll do out there by yourself?"

"I… I…" He stopped and let out a sigh. "Fine. Meet me at my palace in an hour. We go from there."

I grinned at him, and bowed mockingly as he stood up to leave. I watched him walk out to the balcony and call his bird, Morrow, before he flew away.

"You are terrified for her, aren't you, Marshall," BMO stated from behind me. It wasn't a question, more of an affirmation.

I bowed my head again, not turning to look at the little machine. "More terrified than I've been in my entire life. But I _will_ find her, BMO. And when I do, I'll make Ice Queen pay for what she's done. My sympathy won't save her this time."

* * *

Glob! Why did I agree to take this fool with me?! He said an _hour_, and it's already been 90 minutes. If this is how he acts, Fionna's going to be dead before we could even consider getting to her.

I waited impatiently in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with my arms crossed and my foot tapping the ground. The window was open, so I let myself in. At first it was to pester the prince, but now it was just for my own sanity, so I could keep track of exactly what he was bringing.

"Are you done yet?" I groaned from the bed.

"You could help, you know." He shot from inside of his massive closet.

"Help with what? Picking your wardrobe? Dude, grab a handful of junk, throw it in your pack, and let's get going."

"It's not as simple as that, fang face. I'm not looking for clothes. I'm looking for weapons, gadgets, anything that could help us defeat Ice Queen."

Well, that certainly got my attention. "Weapons? Why would a little snob like you keep weapons in your closet?"

"Where _else_ would I keep them? All other rooms are for guests or royal events. I was lucky to get my lab and my bakery from the council. All violent things I create I keep in my closet, so that when the palace is inspected, they have nothing to complain about."

Jeez, this guy had a lot of rules to hide from. No wonder he agreed so easily to Fionna's terms about our relationship. The mere hint of freedom and he probably jumps on it. "Whatever. Just hurry up."

A glass orb flew from the closet and landed into the suitcase on my right with surprising grace. What was that?

"Don't touch that, Marshall. That's deadly. If it breaks, it releases a cloud of gas that melts a creatures organs from the inside out," Gumball said, finally stepping out of his closet.

"Yeesh, why the lump would you have that, you freak?" I was seriously freaked out. Why would he even create such a thing?

"It was an accident, actually. I was trying to create an orb that could be shattered to heal wounded soldiers, in case we had another Mushroom War. Instead, I got the complete opposite. I figure if there's ever a time to use it, this would be it."

I stared at him, slack-jawed and in disbelief. He had seriously grown up in the last 7 years. I regained my cool composure and stood up as he buckled and latched all of his… stuff… together. "Wait, are you taking all of that?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He looked at me, expecting some sort of manly retort. I decided to be honest instead.

"Look, man, it's hard enough carrying someone on my back as we fly, but this? I can't carry all of this. It would be faster to walk."

He looked at all of his stuff for a moment, his hand cupping his chin. Then, he picked up one of the 6 suitcases, and turned to me. "This will be it, then. It's got the orb, food supplies, and a couple of changes of clothes."

I looked him up and down and wondered to myself how I was going to get through this with him. I just sighed and turned around, waiting for him to climb up on my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and let his suitcase dangle from his hands, his legs wrapping snuggly around my waist. He was so _heavy_ and _bony_ compared to Fionna. I missed the feel of her breasts pressed against my back.

Fionna…

Then I remembered, this wasn't about me and Gumball. This was about her. I would do whatever it took to get her back safely, even if it meant spending 3 days with this bozo.

I handed him my umbrella, or at least tried to. "How am I supposed to hold my things if I'm holding your umbrella?" He asked, sounding beyond snobby.

"How am I supposed to hold you if I'm burning alive?" I asked, using the same tone of voice. I grabbed his luggage and forced my umbrella in his hand. He grunted and opened it, keeping his complaints to himself.

"Don't drop that, Marshall. It's got that orb in it."

"Don't worry, Gumnuts. I'm the most careful guy in Aaa." He snorted, so I pretended to drop the suitcase. I felt his heart pounding as he clung to my body. I laughed so hard that tears came out.

"Marshall, we need to go. Stop messing around." He was serious, and I couldn't help but find my seriousness, too. Fionna needed our help.

I hopped out the window and flew north, towards the forests, towards the ice mountains, towards the Glistenstone Caverns… towards Fionna.

_I'm coming, Fionna._


	7. Chapter 7: Fragile

**_Gumball_**

We flew for what seemed like hours, neither of us saying a word to the other. I certainly had nothing of worth to say to him, and if he had something to me, I wouldn't have found value in that, either. It was best if we were silent. The silence let the tension melt away.

I noticed that it had been dark for several hours now. Surely he was getting tired. I knew I was. I had to break the silence.

"Marshall, when are we going to land? We need to rest," I called to him through the rushing winds.

"We don't stop until we get to Fionna." Not a hint of sarcasm or competition in his voice. As much as I hated to admit it, he really did care for Fionna as much as I do.

"Let's be serious here. Even if we did manage to get there tonight, both of us would be too exhausted to fight Ice Queen. We would end up being captured by her as well, and then who knows what she would do with Fionna." I tried to sound objective and convincing, but the truth was, if I was a less logical man, I would have pushed on until my body gave out. I felt Marshall sigh, then I noticed the ground coming closer and closer. I think we were landing. After only a few short moments, we were on the ground, in the middle of a dense forest. I looked around the blackness for any sign of natural light, but found none. "Marshall, give me my bag."

He threw it at my feet and walked the other direction. "Get some wood for a fire. I'm going to find a good place for us to sleep."

I didn't even have time to reply. He just disappeared into the trees. That was fine, though. The less we spoke, the better. I opened my suitcase and ruffled through it, finding the portable, foldable lantern I packed specifically for this occasion. It was a little creation of mine, something to help me through the dark when regular lanterns were too bulky to hold.

The night seemed eerie, frightening almost. I felt like I was being watched as I gathered wood, like at any moment I would be attacked. To calm myself, I made myself believe that it was just Marshall playing some stupid trick on me. When you put sense to things, they're easier to handle. But then there were the strange noises, and ruffles in the leaves and bushes. With each step I took, I became more frightened of my surroundings. I almost wished Marshall was with me.

Damn it.

I just admitted it.

I wouldn't have lasted on this mission without him.

I dropped my head and continued picking up sticks, letting my shame overtake my fear of the forest. Within minutes I had collected enough firewood to keep a fire going all night. At least, it would when I poured my instant fire on it.

"Marshall? Marshall, where are y—" I tried to call out, but he fell from the trees behind me and covered my face with his hand.

I had a flashback of when I was a kid, and we would play this game, where I would hide in a dark place, and Marshall would come to find me. When he did, he would always say he deserved a prize…

"Shut up, you idiot! This forest is full of beasts that hunt based on sound." He broke me from my memory, then shoved me away from him. "Here, follow me. I found a safe place against a cliff for us to camp."

I was beyond embarrassed by having to be corrected by him, but what could I do? I just followed him silently to the camp site, holding onto my bundle of sticks and picking up my suitcase along the way. It was only a few-minutes walk from where we were, and I had to admit, I felt a million times safer there than in the middle of the forest.

I sat on my knees and began to pile the sticks in an upward, cone-shaped fashion to build a fire. "What are you doing?" Marshall asked from behind me, skeptical.

"I'm building a fire. What does it look like?" I wasn't out of this fight yet.

"It _looks_ like you're building a gingerbread house. You don't need all the fancy architecture to make a fire, Gumnuts."

"No, not normally, but my instant fire serum burns the best when the energy of the fire is pointed towards another fire source, like the stars." When I explained things to Marshall, I tried to keep them simple. He wasn't the brightest man.

He scoffed and said, "Whatever," before he walked off to gather what sounded to be leaves. When I finished the structure, I pulled out the instant fire from my pocket and poured exactly 4 drops onto the wood. Within seconds the structure was alight, and the whole area became warm and visible. I turned to give Marshall a triumphant smile, a smile to show him that I could handle myself too, but I found him lying in a pile of leaves with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head, looking at the sky.

"Fire's ready." I called. He didn't move. "Well, I've got some food, if you're interested. I even brought some red stuff, though I would like to eat the apples once you're done." Still he didn't move.

I just sighed and turned to the fire, pulling out the package of sweetmeat I brought with me. All it needed was some fire for roasting, and it was done. I sat there and ate it, one small bite at a time, staring at the fire.

I missed her so much.

I wondered what she was doing right now, if she was okay. I wondered about the letter, about how happy her face must have looked once she reached the caverns. Then, I wondered how hurt she was, if she would be able to recover from this once it was all over. I would do _everything_ in my power to keep her safe and make her happy again. _Everything_.

"Hey," I heard from right beside me, breaking me from my thoughts and making me jump a little. How did he _do_ that?

"What do you want, Marshall?" I sounded more irritated than I wanted to.

"Where are those apples?" He didn't look at me. His face was stuck on the fire.

"They're… in my bag. Have one…" I just stared at him, a little baffled by his behavior. Why was he being so quiet? I know he was worried about Fionna, but this… I've never seen this from Marshall.

"Thanks," he said, leaning over to get an apple from the pack. He bit into it, and immediately the color began to drain. I watched as he did it. I don't know why, but I was always fascinated by how he ate; the way his fangs sunk into things with ease and grace, the way his lips wrapped tightly around the object… it was all… so… "Here," he said. When I realized where I was and what I was doing, I sat up straight and looked and what it was he was handing me.

A white apple. With two tiny holes in it.

"Uh, thanks." I took the apple from him and held it in my lap, looking it over a little, letting it be the object of my focus.

"When this is all over, do you think she'll be alright?" he asked, his eyes half closed as he gazed into the flames.

I kept my eyes on the apple, thinking over his question. "I can't say if she will or not. The Ice Queen has gone so far over the line that I'm not sure even Fionna can cope with it." I felt my heart grow heavy as I thought about how it must have felt for her.

Marshall stayed silent for a moment, then closed his eyes before speaking again. "I feel like I've been protecting Ice Queen for as long as I can remember. I feel like, even though I know she'll never be Sam again, I still try to get her back to what she used to be."

"Marshall…" I started, trying to think of a way to phrase the question. "What are—who is—who is Sam?"

He let out a long breath and looked at the ground. "I guess I never told you, huh? Fionna and Cake know, but that's the only time I've ever shared it."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like a story…" I tried to be gentle. He seemed so… so _fragile_ right now, and I didn't know why.

He paused for a moment, thinking over his response. "Sam Petrikov. That was her name, over 900 years ago. She was one of the few survivors of the Mushroom Wars, but she didn't get to be a survivor because she was lucky. That tiara, on the Ice Queen. Sam found that just as the war began, and as time went by, it slowly consumed her."

I waited patiently for him to continue, knowing that he had so much more to say. "When the wars began, I was only 8 years old. I didn't know where my mother and father were. I didn't know where anyone was. I just… sat there, crying, in the middle of the street, hoping my mom would hear me and come get me. But then, Sam showed up. She handed me a bear and smiled down at me, and asked me not to cry. When I looked into her face, I saw all this hope, all this _need_ to survive. It made me feel better, safer, to be with her."

He let a ghost of a smile creep on his face, and when he did, I couldn't get the image of a little Marshall smiling through his tears at this strange woman. "We traveled together for months, looking for any signs of civilization. She was so funny, and caring, and kind. She would keep me safe, make sure I was fed. She treated me like her own child, and protected me. She did a better job than my own mom."

The smile faded, and I saw tears begin to pool in his eyes. "So, what happened to her?"

He scoffed and rubbed his face on his sleeve, pretending like there weren't any tears. "Well, we came to an area where there were all kinds of mutants; things with green, acidy looking stuff running from their faces. No matter how much I pleaded with her, how hard I yelled at her, she still put the tiara on, and when she did, she gained control of the powers of ice and wind, but in the process, she lost herself. She felt she had to put the tiara on, just to protect us. To protect me. And, I guess, she put it on one too many times, and eventually, it never came off again." He stopped, the memories fading and the aggression setting in. "Now she's the Ice Queen, and she doesn't even remember the kind and warm person she once was. But still, I try to protect her, to convince her of her past. It's no use, though. She doesn't remember. In a way, I feel responsible, like if I hadn't been there, maybe she wouldn't have felt like she needed to wear the tiara, and she would have died a long time ago being the woman she used to be. I think maybe that's why I'm so messed up over this whole thing. At one time, she was the closest thing to a mom I ever had, and now, she's using Fionna's parents against her. It makes me sick. And angry. And I can't understand why she would do this. I am so fed up with trying to free her from that _stupid _tiara, and—"

I wrapped my arms around Marshall, overcome with his grief and trials. For the moment, I forgot everything that ever happened between us, and just held him, like I used to, when that darkness came over him and he had nowhere else to go. "I'm so sorry Marshall. I just can't even imagine…" I felt him rest his hands on my arms and lean his head against mine, as if he, too, forgot for a moment that we were enemies, and took solace in my embrace.

We sat there for a while, in that strange, static-y place between our perished friendship and long-standing rivalry, thinking, feeling, and being. I was starting to understand why that darkness would come over him, and why, when he fell into it, it was near impossible to come out.

He let go of me, and I of him, so he could stand up and walk back to his leaf pile. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Be ready to leave in the morning. I want to finish this, as soon as possible, and get Fionna back."

"Okay," I agreed, still lost in the motions of his story. I just stared at the fire, thinking over everything that he said.

I don't know how long I sat there, or when I fell asleep, but when I did sleep, I dreamt of Marshall as a kid, running through a field in the daylight, his face full of happiness and joy, and the sun never hurting him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ketra

**_Marshall_**

_BANG!_

I sat straight up out of a dead sleep, the morning sun just beginning to rise. What _was _that? I looked around and saw Gumball sitting up near the camp fire, the same surprised expression as mine on his face.

"Gumball, what was that?!" I yelled, totally shaken from being startled awake. I got to my feet and trotted over to him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused. When his eyes settled on the fire, he turned to look at me, apology all over his face. "That must have been the… side effect… of the instant fire. It tends to implode on itself when its energy is directed at an extremely hot substance. Like the sun."

"You mean you _knew_ this would happen? Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?" Despite being mad at him for making such a loud sound, I couldn't control the tone of my voice. My heart was still racing as I thought about all of the danger that we were in now.

"I'm sorry, Marshall! I didn't think it would echo so loud!" He stood up to face me, preparing to pack his things.

I sensed something.

Gumball kept moving around, so I held him still by his shoulder. "Marshall, what is—"

"Shh!"

_Thud… thud… thud… thud…_

It was coming.

"Hurry, get everything you can. We have to leave, now, or else we'll never get out of here alive," I whispered in a harsh tone, pushing him from me as I quickly picked up our belongings.

"Marshall, what _is_ that?"

"Just shut up and go, okay? Hurry!"

There was a screeching roar from in front of our site as the trees began to shake and shiver. We were out of time.

"Gumball! Run!" I yelled at him, flying into him so I could push him out of the clearing. If he couldn't be seen, he wouldn't be found. I, on the other hand, had the scent it wanted. I smelled of immortality.

This thing had been the bane of immortality since day one, feeding on those who couldn't die in its stomach, and who couldn't escape. It was a fate worse than death, but a fate that was almost unavoidable. Adults ranged from 50-70ft tall. It was covered in bright blue and green feathers, had a beak lined with razor-sharp teeth, and talons and claws that were unbreakable. It had the body of a lion, the head of a hawk, and a long neck connecting the two. We called it the Ketra.

The Ketra burst its way into the clearing, where I was completely stuck. It was only a baby, maybe 30ft tall, but still, it was so big that if I were to try to fly up past it, its beak would latch onto me before I could get past its neck, and if I tried to run left or right, well, I'd run into the same problem. I'd have to fight it.

_Avoid the beak._

_Avoid the claws._

_Avoid the talons._

_Go for the back of the head._

Right, that's easy enough. I just had to avoid nearly everything that flew at me, and I should be good.

I was going to die.

No, I could do this. I swallowed hard and changed my stance, putting one foot on the cliff behind me and the other in front of me, ready to send me flying into it. If I could just get one good hit to the stomach, it would give me the advantage I needed to get to the back of the neck.

Okay, here I go… _one… two…_

"Marshall!" My concentration was broken by the sight of Gumball on the edge of the clearing, waving his arms frantically at me. _WHAT THE LUMP WAS THAT IDIOT DOING?!_

"Get the hell out of here, Gumball! Run!" I tried to yell. The Ketra saw him, and just as it was about to lunge, I pushed off the cliff wall and flew right into its side, causing it to fall to a lean.

_This is my chance! I just have to get to the neck, and… wait, what is he doing, now?!_ I saw Gumball make a run for it, sprinting around the Ketra's head and going straight to his bag by the fireplace.

The distraction gave the Ketra the perfect chance to swing its head around and try to snap me, but I darted into the air just before it could catch me. "Gumball! What are you doing?!"

"Just distract it for me! I have a plan!" He called back, rummaging through his things. What the junk was _I_ supposed to do about this?!

"You moron! I had a plan! And you ruined it!"

"Well I have a better one, so keep it distracted!"

Just then its head flung around again, almost clipping my side. I steadied myself in the air, trying to stay in the shade while keeping its attention by bolting into its sides every few seconds, just so it wouldn't eat the imbecil who was trying to save his stuff.

The Ketra was wounded, laying on the ground and only using its head and neck to attack. This wasn't a skilled Ketra. I may have been the closest thing it's had to a first meal. This was good for us.

I struck it again from the air, this time getting cocky and going for the back of the neck. It was a mistake. A big one. Just as I was about to hit it, the Ketra swung its head around and bit into my side. I fell out of the air and hit the ground hard.

My head was swimming and I felt this really, really terrible pain shooting from my hip up to my chest. There was a screech from above me, and I got to my feet quickly and ran towards Gumball.

I couldn't hear what he was saying. All I heard was my heart racing in my ears and my breath ragged in my lungs. He was waving at me, telling me something.

"_Run! Run! Just a little closer!"_

I pushed and pushed my body to keep going. Just keep going. If I could get to him, if I could reach him…

My body gave out on me the moment I ran past him. I fell to the ground, and thought, _We're both going to die here. I'll be trapped in that thing for eternity, and he'll die. And Fionna… Fionna…_

Everything went fuzzy, and with the last moments of my vision, I saw the orb in Gumballs hand. Then, it flew into the Ketra's mouth. Then Gumball was holding me, or protecting me… or… something…

* * *

When I came to, I was confused. _Wasn't I eaten?_ What happened? It was dark, and chilly, but there was some sort of glow beyond my feet. I tried to sit up, but a lightning bolt of pain shot up my side, and my hand flew to where the pain was. When it came back, it was bloody.

Then everything flooded me. What had happened with the Ketra, the orb, Gumball…

Gumball!

"Oh, I see you're awake. How do you feel?" And like clockwork, he was there, hovering above me on his knee, looking at my side. I realized that I had no shirt on, and that half of my torso was wrapped in bandages.

"What—what happened?" I tried. I felt weak, and tired, but I know I felt better than before. I healed fast. Normally I would be totally fine by now, but Ketras and other immortal eaters like them have this venom on their teeth and claws that inhibit fast healing. Which sucked. Because this hurt.

"Well, you got cocky, and when you tried to get too close, the Ketra snapped at you and tore off a good piece of your side. You fell pretty hard, but miraculously managed to make it to me. With you leading the Ketras head to me, I was able to throw the orb right into its mouth, which was even more miraculous than your body holding you up all that way. Within seconds it screeched and screamed, and it fell to the ground. Dead." He sounded so matter-of-fact, as if saving us was just a normal thing.

"Heh, well—glad—I could—help…" The words came out in spasms of pain, but still I managed a smile at him.

He smiled back, sheepishly, and looked again at my side. "It looks like you're healing pretty fast, but you've been out for hours. It's night time again."

Night time? Wait, we've wasted a whole day?! I tried to sit up again, grunting at the pain. Gumball tried to gently push me down again, but I couldn't let him. We needed to go. "Fionna… We need… to get…"

He supported my shoulders with his arm and made some sort of barrier between my arm and my side with his other hand, I guess to make sure I didn't reopen the wound. "Stop it, Marshall. You need to rest. You just barely survived that attack, and you sure as hell aren't going to be able to take down the Ice Queen in your condition. Remember, Fionna needs us to be able to take that snake of a woman down, or else we fail her."

"But we might have failed her already! Glob, I was so stupid! Why did I do that?! Why didn't I just listen to you and keep my distance? We could have been there by now!"

"Marshall! Please! Calm down! You're only making it worse!"

I growled and slammed my fist into the dirt, the anger pumping through me. I can't believe I was so reckless. Because of this, she might be dead now. I'm so _stupid_! I felt myself shaking with rage and disappointment. I had no one to blame by myself.

"Marshall…" I turned my fiery gaze on him, my rage and anger subsiding into defeat and loss. "It's okay, Marshall. You'll be fine. The storm is just passing through, but when it leaves, the sun will shine brighter than it did before."

Those words… those words… I know them…

He smiled at me, warm and comforting, and the tension and anxiety I felt in my heart started to melt, slowly but surely.

Then I remembered what they were from. Those were my words to him, that night we met, and he was too frightened to come out from under the bed. I told him the storm would pass, and the sun would be brighter.

I dropped my head, a smile crossing my face and tears rolling down my cheeks. I remembered now why he meant so much to me, and I understood why he meant so much to Fionna. His kindness… it was just so…

I kissed him. It took us both off guard, because I didn't know I was doing it either. But still, I kissed him. I kissed him hard, passionately, unyielding. And he… he kissed me back. He kissed me like he did all those years ago, when I was everything to him, and he was everything to me.

It felt as though everything I had tried so hard to build between us was slowly falling apart. The wall I built to keep those feelings I had locked away was crumbling bit by bit. This is why I hated him. Because, years ago, I loved him.

Just like Fionna.

Oh glob… what have we done?


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

**_Gumball_**

He… he _kissed_ me! What do I do? Do I push him off? No, that would aggravate his wounds. Do I kiss him back? What message would that send?

But then, why was I thinking so hard about it?

_What do you want, Gumball_?

I want… I want to kiss him back… like in the old days, when we would play those games, and when he would find me, he would get a kiss. Or those times when the thunder frightened me, and he would be there, in my bed, holding me and kissing me. It made me feel better, safer. He was the only thing I knew of love, at one point.

Now it's all happening again.

And… and I want it to. This rivalry, this _fight_ we've kept up… I didn't want that any more. I wanted to things to go back to where they were, but with Fionna, too.

I kissed him back, molding my soft lips to his rough ones, letting him take the lead like Fionna does. He always loved the control, and I always loved being led. I set my hand gently on his face, letting his tongue explore my mouth for the first time in years. He laid his hand on mine, pressing my hand onto his face with his own. I tried to lean into the kiss, to get closer to him, but when I did, he broke away from me, pain gripping his face.

I set my hands on his shoulders and laid him down gently onto the mat. Without a word, I pushed the hair out of his face and smiled down at him. It was strange, looking down at him like this. Back then, before the sun rose, he would lay me down in my bed, cup my face, and kiss me one last time before leaving out the window.

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right before, on our anniversary. He was my dirty little secret.

"Are you all right, Marshall?" I asked, looking into his eyes so I would know if he was lying.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. I just… I missed you, Gummy." He gave me a weak smile and picked up the hand that pushed his hair back, pressing it against his face again.

"I… missed you, too, Marshy." I smiled back, letting my hand warm his cool cheek.

"Why did we grow so far apart?" he asked, looking fuzzy-brained from the pain.

I just smiled at him, then leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. "For a lot of reasons, Marshy. And not one of them worth it."

I stroked his cheek and watched his eyes close, letting him drift to sleep in the dead of night. I never really had the chance to see him sleep, but it was good to know that at least in his dreams, that darkness leaves him for a little while. I laid down next to him and curled up, exhausted in my own way.

What were we getting ourselves into? I had accepted sharing Fionna with him, out of love and respect to Fionna. But this? These feelings? I thought I had locked those away a long time ago. I thought I was over our little fling. How ironic that, in the midst of saving the woman we both loved, we found love between each other, as well.

Yes… how…

Ironic…

* * *

The sunlight broke my sleep almost instantaneously. The bright rays shone right into my eyes, burning them and forcing me to move. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretching and yawning as I looked around me. Yesterday I had carried Marshall, my pack, and nearly all of our supplies for what I assume to be over a mile, to this little clearing by a pond. It was quiet and serene, and I thought that if I was going to bandage up Marshall, I would need to be near water.

Marshall.

I looked around in the morning sunlight for the vampire, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I stood up and began searching, being careful to keep my noise level down so as not to have a repeat of yesterday.

"Marshall? Marshall!" I whispered into the trees. I was getting worried. Last night he was so riddled with pain that he was only awake for a total of 15 minutes before he passed out again. He couldn't possibly have—

"Morning, Gummy! Look what I found!" He came out of the trees, the leg of some sort of now-deceased beast across his shoulders. "Pretty cool, huh? I caught it myself! I haven't been hunting in _years!_"

I stared at him in disbelief. Wait, this was the guy that couldn't sit up last night without help? "M—Marshall, are you—are you feeling all right?"

"Who, me? Yeah! I'm feeling great this morning! Look, the bandages are off and everything!" He was right, I didn't even notice his bare torso when he walked into the clearing. My glob, he was just as magnificent as he was 7 years ago… "Hey, are you alright? You're looking poo-brained over there, Gummy."

I broke my trance and shook my head, smiling at him. "Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm great. I'm just… how are you _that_ much better?"

He set the leg down by the fire and started trying to rekindle the flames. "Well, I _am_ a vampire. The color red is great and all, but that's just nourishment. Drinking blood, well, that's a whole other story. It's like if you eat regular meals all the time, but then you have a terrible night of sleep, so you let yourself have that one super sugary thing, or that crazy energy fruit that you grow in your garden. Except, for me, blood perks me up _and_ heals me."

I gazed at his side for a moment, the credibility of his story sinking in. "I… didn't know you still drank blood."

"I wasn't drinking it for a while. I didn't need it. My music and my friends were all I needed. I make it a point to drink it when it's absolutely necessary, and believe me, when I woke up this morning, it was necessary. So here, I brought you some meat from my hunt. I thought, 'Hey, Gumbutt is probably hungry. Why not bring him breakfast?'"

_Gumbutt_? He only called me that when we were enemies. Does… does he remember last night?

"Uh, thanks. Hey Marshall?" He didn't look at me, he just shot me a _hm?_ and continued to roast the leg over the fire he managed to rekindle. "Do you… remember last night?"

"No, not at all! I remember I got chomped by the beastie, I ran until my body gave out, there was tons of pain, and then this morning I woke up feeling like I got hit by the Candy Express."

"And… nothing else?" I watched him carefully. Was he lying? Was he trying to hide from me?

"Hmmm, nope! But hey! The leg is done! Come and eat." He turned to me, his red eyes bright in the shade of the trees, smiling triumphantly. How… odd.

So, he doesn't remember the kiss, but he's acting as though he _does_ remember the kiss. What exactly was going on?

I just smiled a smile that I'm sure looked to be nervous and shaky, but even so, he just waved me over and motioned me to sit next to him. With his hand he tore out a chunk of the meat and handed it to me as I sat down.

"So what happened that I needed to remember, Gummy?" There was that name again, the one that he used only when we were getting along. Were we getting along? I really couldn't tell.

"I suppose, if you don't remember, it's not important." I gazed down into the dirt as I took a bite out of the meat. I felt his eyes on me, searching me for answers, but it didn't last long. He was off in his own little world again.

"Well I did some thinking. I probably can't fly us both there today in this condition, but we do need to keep going. I don't think Fionna's dead yet, but we can't be wasting any more time. So, from here on, we walk." He sounded so sure and chipper. I've never seen him this way.

"I can't argue with that. But…" I stopped for a moment, thinking about what he said. "But… how do you know that Fionna's still alive?"

He seemed to grow very serious at that moment, looking out into the distance. "I just know. If she were to leave this world, I think I would feel it. No, not just feel it, really. I think I would cease to function. That's what happens when you lose someone you love, right? You just stop working. Even if you keep living, you can't live the right way anymore. You just don't work."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I thought long and hard on what he had said. Is that what happened with him and I? Did we stop working right when we left each other? Then I thought about Fionna, and how happy she made me. I couldn't possibly work right if she were gone. I just couldn't. I would fall apart, and when I was pieced back together, I would be incomplete. Broken.

I sighed and ate the last piece of the meat, deciding to myself that I was going to pretend like last night didn't happen, like he was doing. It was easier that way, because then, I only had to love Fionna. And she was enough for me.

I smiled and stood up, throwing a fist gently into Marshall's shoulder. "Well, let's get going, fang face. Fionna's waiting for us, and we have a queen to take down."

He smiled up at me and darted into the air, flying around the camp to collect our things. I don't know what happened, if it was just the blood or something else, but something in him changed. I just hoped it stayed this way, because not even he deserved to be in that dark place again.


	10. Chapter 10: Spark

**_Marshall_**

Uuuuuggghhhh _why_ did I drink all that blood?! I feel so _terrible_ now! I knew this was coming. The headache, the queasiness, the ache in my body. Glob, Marshall, you know how blood works! You drink it regularly or not at all. Get with it, dude!

I hung my aching head as we trudged on through the forest. Walking sucked so much butt I couldn't stand it. How did Fionna and Cake make it all this way without wanting to just turn around?

_Because she thought she was meeting her parents…_

Oh, yeah.

_But instead she fell into Ice Queens trap…_

That's right.

_Now she's devastated, and now Sam is completely gone…_

Stop it, Marshall. Get it together. Don't go down this road again.

My inner dialogue was starting to piss me off, so instead I turned to Gumnuts, who's been unusually quiet the whole time.

"Hey, Gumbutt. Why are you so quiet?" He didn't even flinch. His eyes were glued to the ground as we walked.

"No reason. I don't feel like talking," he replied, quick and simple.

Well that was no fun. "Glob, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"That's grotesque, Marshall." Still, quick and simple. He was really taking the fun out of this trip. I was more focused on finding Fionna than I had been on anything in my entire life, but it was a long trip, and if I was going to suffer _with_ someone, I'd like if it that person talked.

"It's just an expression. Lighten up." I scoffed at him, only growing annoyed at his patience and unwillingness to cooperate. What's gotten into that guy? This morning he's looking all doe-eyed and poo-brained at me, and now he couldn't care less about what I say or do.

_"Do you… remember last night?"_

Last night… last night… well if something happened last night, I was in far too much pain to remember it. And, if something weird or unlike me happened last night, I can totally blame that on the pain, too. I just couldn't remember…

"Gumball, I'm curious. Tell me what happened last night," I blurted out. To make the effect stick, I stopped and waited for him to notice. Finally, he stopped too, and turned to face me.

"Like I said before, if you don't remember, it's not important." His voice was cold and bitter. Glob, I must have done something either really awesome or really bad, if me not remembering pissed him off this much.

"Well I want to remember, so tell me."

"No." Then he turned around and started walking again. I trotted up to him, trying to look at his face. Still, his eyes were stuck on the ground. He looked like a moving statue of stone and seriousness.

I jumped in front of him and stopped him short, forcing him to look at me. "Tell me what happened."

He looked at me for a moment, looking slightly annoyed, and tried to walk around me, but I blocked him again. "Why does it matter so much to you now? Don't you think you would remember something if you felt it was important?"

"Maybe it wasn't important to me. Maybe I just want to know why you're so jacked up right now."

"I'm not jacked up, Marshall. I'm tired. And frustrated. And sad because we still haven't gotten to Fionna, and we have no idea what condition she's in. This is taking way too long." He was right. I couldn't really argue with him. Every minute I missed her more, every second my heart grew heavier with thoughts of her suffering. "Let's get going," he said, and walked around me.

That was the only conversation we had the whole day. His words rang out in my head for the rest of the walk. We _haven't_ reached Fionna yet. And that was my fault. I wondered how she was doing. I imagined her as happy, excited even, to see me barge into that cavern to save her. She would be rosy cheeked and bright eyed, her bunny hat ears flopping around as she bounced for joy. The thought gave me solace as we marched. I don't know what I would do if I found her in any condition other than happy and healthy.

Finally, after hours upon hours of pondering and fantasizing, the sun set, and I could put my umbrella away. However, this was the point in our journey that was do or die. We could sleep, or we could push on for another few hours and try to free Fionna with only a percentage of our strength.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we need to sleep," Gumball said, still not looking directly at me.

"What?! Are you kidding? It's only another few hours! We can make it!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh? And what do you suppose you'll do once we get there? Sit on Ice Queens lap and take a short snooze? Get real, Marshall. We've been walking all day, and you're still not completely healed. We sleep tonight, and in the morning, we get back Fionna and Cake." As if emphasizing his point, he snapped his sleeping mat out into the air and laid it down by the soon-to-be fire.

"Heh, you just want another night alone with me, don't you Gummy Boy?" I said, just to tease him. His whole body tensed as he patted out the wrinkles in the sheet. Then he relaxed and began to unpack his bag.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I had the strength, I would be trudging on to those caverns this very minute. The sooner we get Fionna, the sooner I can forget about you again." There was _venom_ in his voice. Gumnuts was feeling feisty tonight. Good, I needed the distraction.

He stood up and began to pat himself off, so I snuck up behind him—the way I do when I try to surprise Fionna—and gripped his shoulders tight in my hands, my lips just inches away from his neck and ear. "You know, Gummy, I haven't had any _pink_ in a while. D'you think you might have some… flesh… to spare?" I whispered seductively into his ear. Again he tensed completely, his body going rigid under my hands before he broke my grasp and turned to shoot me a side-long glance.

"Stop it, Marshall. That's not funny. We need to focus on—"

"I can give you something to focus on, my little gummy bear…" Again I snuck up to him, getting really close, making sure I could get him as uneasy as I could. Using my sexuality was great for seduction, but it was even more useful for making prissy royal pains uncomfortable.

"Marshall, I'm not kidding." He stood still as a rock, his fists balled up at his sides as he glared into the fire pit. Then, he took a deep breath, pulled out that instant fire crap, and in moments, the whole area lit up with the blaze of the flames. When he turned around to step away from the fire, he stepped right into me.

I wrapped my arms around him tight, the physical contact just adding to the tension he was giving off. "Marshall, let go of me."

"No," I whispered, leaning my face down towards his neck. It was all for show. Really, it was. But then… then his scent…

It hit me… I knew what I did last night!

I let go of him and backed away, looking at him with disbelief. "Did we… did we _kiss_ last night?"

He hung his head down, a blush reddening his cheeks. "Yeah, we did. But you were in so much pain, I figured you were just… delusional." His blush deepened as he looked away from where I stood.

"That's not true. You liked it. That's why you've been so pissy all day. It's because I didn't remember that I kissed you, and you thought that I forgot because it wasn't important to me."

He clenched his fists hard against his sides, gritting his teeth as his whole face blushed a vibrant red. "So what if I was? What if I _was_ upset that you didn't remember? We used to _be_ something, Marshall! We used to have this… this _connection_ that I never had with anyone until I met Fionna. And I'm so… I'm so _tired_ of fighting you all the time, of putting this distance between us. I can't even remember why I hate you anymore!"

"Gumball, I—"

"No, it doesn't matter now. I thought something changed last night, I really did. But I realize now that I was just fantasizing, underestimating your capability to reason under pain. You're still the same old, hateful, flirtatious, uncomfortable—"

I shut him up. I didn't want to hear him talk. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to taste him again, and this time, to remember his flavor. It all came back to me. The tenderness in his words, the feel of his hands on my shoulders and face, the memories of when we were younger. Last night, for a moment, between all our rivalry and hatred, we found that spark again. Then I was an idiot and forgot about it. I let my pain devour the feelings. But not this time.

Our lips crashed into each other, and I kissed him with a hunger I hadn't fed in years. His sweet, warm, malleable lips moving perfectly with mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

My glob I missed him.

Everything had shattered. Anything that remained of that wall I put him behind, that box I locked my feelings in, it was all gone. I knew, deep in my mind, that I would never be able to get those protective barriers back again. If he left me behind for a second time, I'd live my life with the heartbreak of never having him.

I moved my lips from his mouth to his cheek, over to his ear, and down to his neck. He groaned into my shoulder, grasping tightly to my skin. It was overwhelming how much that turned me on. Lightly, I bit into his neck, tasting his color ever-so-slightly, just enough to make me dizzy with want of him.

First I tore off his shirt, and as he fiddled with my pants button, I pushed his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles, completely ignoring the belt he wore. He finally unhooked the button on my jeans, and all of my clothing went flying behind us. I pulled him into my grasp again, his naked body warm against my own, his heart beating wildly in his chest like mine did.

Only for a moment did I forget about everything that had happened. It was like in that moment, the last 7 years of building hatred and disgust was washed away and replaced by this spark of affection that I had long since locked away. I wanted this. I wanted this so much. I wanted to be with him, and I wanted to be with Fionna, and I wanted the three of us to be happy together, forever. I wanted them to be vampires like me, and I wanted children, and… it was all so much.

He kissed me again, hard and with need, provoking my tongue with his as his hands traveled down my sides and to my hard, waiting manhood. He grasped me tightly, moving his hand up and down me, stroking me, making me moan into his kiss. Without warning, he fell to his knees and kissed my tip gently, looking up at me with those big, pink eyes. He knew what to do. This was as far as we ever got before, but this was all he wanted. As if we had done this just yesterday, he slipped his warm mouth over my tip, licking and sucking me in a steady rhythm.

"Oh _glob_, Gummy! This is… this is amazing! Just like before…" I couldn't hold in the praise. It was pure truth. He knew how to touch me, he knew how I liked it. I was the only person he was ever with when we did this before, so it was like he was attuned to my wants and needs.

This was all happening so fast. I was trying to piss him off a few moments ago. What happened? How did we get to this?

_We were overwhelmed by 7 years of pent up lust and attraction._

I grabbed a bunch of his hair, holding his head to me as he sucked me harder, sliding his hand up and down my shaft where his lips couldn't reach. The sensation of it! It was so _different_ from how Fionna did it. He caressed me with both lips and tongue, stroking himself in rhythm with how he stroked me. Then he stopped sucking and just licked me, all the way from the base up to the tip, making small, circular designs on the way, before he started sucking and caressing me again. It was becoming too much. If he kept going…

I leaned back from him, breaking his grasp, and fell to my knees. I was breathing heavily, my body dripping with lust. He licked his lips as if he was savoring my flavor, and that little gesture sent me over the edge. I pushed him onto his back on the mat and crawled on top of him, my manhood still wet with his saliva. He had so much want in his eyes, like if we were to stop right now, he would shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't say I felt any different. But, we had never gone this far before.

"Do you want this?" I asked him, my voice breathy and shaky. He swallowed hard and nodded his head, spreading his legs on either side of my hips. I took one last, long look up and down his body, enjoying every inch of his pink, toned torso and his kind and mild face, and pressed myself into his opening, gently pushing my way into him. My glob, he was so tight! It felt… it felt incredible!

His face changed instantly from bearing a look of lust and need to one of pain and discomfort. I knew that face. I'd been with men before, and I knew how painful the first time could be. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

He grunted, grasping hard onto my forearms as he looked up at me. "No, don't stop. I want this. I want you."

I nodded and continued to move slowly in and out of him. After a few minutes of widening his walls and keeping a slow and steady pace, his face lightened up, the pain melting away and being replaced by pleasure. I began to pump a little faster, to see if he could handle it. His features relaxed as he bit his lip, holding back a moan. I couldn't help but grin at him. He was adorable like this, underneath me, trying not to let me see how much he enjoyed it. I thrust myself into him a little harder, forcing a gasp from him. He grabbed my neck and pulled me down onto him, our lips instantly coming together in a fiery, passionate kiss. That broke my control. I began to thrust into him hard and fast, the sound of our skin smacking together reverberating around the forest. He wrapped his legs around my waist and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue, beating into his ass as hard as I could, listening to him scream and moan into my mouth. He gripped my hair and broke our kiss, holding my head up as I fucked him as hard as I could.

"Oh glob, Marshall…. Oh Marshall… Marshall!" He kept chanting over and over, between moans and grunts. I loved hearing my name. I couldn't get enough of it. I broke his hold as I sat up on my knees and grabbed his hips, pulling him onto me as hard as I could, thrusting into him to get even deeper. He threw his hands behind his head and grabbed onto his hair, desperate to have something to grip to keep himself from making too much noise. I think, at this point, he's screamed so much the whole forest knew where we were.

Just as he was building himself up to bust, I pulled out and flipped him over in one easy, fluid movement. He was on his knees with his ass in the air, his head resting on his arm as he readied himself to bite into his hand. I leaned down and gave him a quick, meaningful kiss on his back, then grabbed his hips and forced myself in again, using powerful thrusts to get the depth I wanted. I could hear him screaming into his hand, chanting my name, so I leaned over and grabbed his manhood, stroking him with each thrust of my hips. He arched his back and pressed himself even harder against me, making me move faster, grunting and panting above him. I was so close, but I wouldn't stop until he came first.

"Marshall! You're—oh glob—you're—" and just like that, he came into my hand, a shudder going throughout his whole body as he started to go limp. He didn't realize it, but he clenched harder around me when he came, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I thrust in as hard as I could for as long as I could, then I pulled out and spilled myself onto his bare back, throwing my head back as I let the pleasure rush through me.

He fell down on his side onto the mat, his eyes lidded and his face slack. I fell down next to him, facing him and smiling big.

He let out a long sigh and said, "This… this changes everything."

I chuckled a little, knowing exactly what he meant. "Wait until we tell Fionna. You think she'll take it okay?"

He smiled and said, "You kidding? She's been dying to have us get along for years. Imagine how she'll feel when, not only are we friends, but we're lovers."

I did imagine it. Part of me thought that she would think she was the luckiest girl in the world, but then the other part of me remembered when I said I was sleeping with Ashley, and she got so jealous she couldn't even hide it. "Yeah, guess we'll see…"

He didn't even hear me. He was already snoring away next to me. I got up and found a towel to clean us up and a blanket to cover his naked body, then I found my own jeans and boxers. In retrospect, maybe I should have packed more than the clothes on my back. Getting my shirt eaten by the Ketra left my torso bare for the rest of the trip. Oh well. I put my clothes on, laid down again next to Gumball, and watched him breathe for a few minutes, pondering over everything that had happened, and how dramatically our lives had changed. Without knowing it, I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Hopeless

**_Fionna_**

We've been trapped in this death box for almost 4 days now. It's long enough for me to lie down flat either way, so it wasn't big enough to pace around in or even really stretch out. When I stood up straight, my bunny hat ear just barely missed the pulsing Nightosphere magic. Poor Cake was going nearly insane with not being able to stretch out. I can't say I was doing any better. My muscles were stiff and sore, and my whole body ached with the need to move. The air was getting more stale and harder to breathe by the minute, and each day we grew more tired from the lack of movement.

For days we tried to derive a plan to get us out. Cake shrunk herself down and tried to dig us out, but we soon found out that Ice Queen had turned the layer of dirt beneath us into a solid wall of ice. Even if Cake could dig her way under the box, she'd only end up at an ice block. I tried promising things and giving things up to the Ice Queen. I even told her I would leave Aaa and never return, if it would get Gumball out of marrying her. She didn't believe me, and demanded that he prove it himself. I even tried telling Hannah Abadeer that I would take over the Nightosphere for Marshall, but she just scoffed at me and returned to her conference, or whatever it was, with other demons.

I felt hopeless. There was no way out, and I could feel deep in the pit of my stomach that, even though the trip is dangerous and it's near impossible to tell who trapped us, they still managed to find out and make their way here. Even the thought of them killing each other was more comforting than sitting here, waiting for their lives to crumble before me.

"Don't worry baby, we'll find a way out of this. I promise." Cake curled up in my lap as the tears began to pool in my eyes, her warm yet dirty fur still giving me comfort. I smiled and buried my face into her back, breathing in the scent of home for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Thanks Cake," I said, muffled into her fur.

"Oh look, the tom boy is showing her feelings again. How sweet," the Ice Queen snorted, for whatever reason thinking that she was funny. Her and Hannah would take turns watching us. Even though they had us in an inescapable box, they didn't trust us not to figure out how to get out. I wish we could. I would fight them both with my bare knuckles if I had the chance.

"Ice Queen, don't you think you've had enough? This is torture! You hardly feed us, you taunt us all day long, and you never give us any air. We're chocking on our own breath, woman!" Cake tried, going for sympathy.

Ice Queen just laughed and came closer to the box. "You know, I think when this is all over, I'm going to make Gumball turn Fionna into my own personal slave. She'll be my maid, and she'll be cleaning her little heroic fingers into nubs from sunrise to sunset. And you, little kitty, will be my personal pet. I always wanted a kitty cat to drag my nails through. And just for fun, Lord Monochromicon will be my personal transportation. When I'm not riding him around Aaa, he'll be locked up inside a cold, cramped stable." Cake hissed at her, and I felt her body about to lunge into the glass. Without looking up and letting my hair block the Ice Queen's view of my face, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. I didn't have the energy to fight Ice Queen anymore. She could say all the evil, nasty things she wanted, but she wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing me cringe or break.

I heard her scoff, then begin to pace back in forth in front of us before stopping again to speak. "I'll make you watch me marry him, Fionna. You'll have to see me in my beautiful wedding dress, and him so handsome all dressed up in his dark suit. He'll smile so affectionately at me as he slips his magnificent ring onto my petite little finger, and when he kisses me, all of Aaa will know how much he _loves_ _me _and _despises you_." I knew Ice Queen was off her rocker, but I didn't think she was so delusional as to think that Gumball would ever _love_ her. If anything, in these last few days, I've grown some sympathy for her. She wasn't just evil, she was out of her lumping mind!

I could feel her growing tension as I sat there quietly, not responding to her. "Then, on our wedding night, I'm going to chain you to a chair in our Royal Couple's Room so you can watch the love of your life make love to me, and I'm going to laugh as I watch your little heart shatter to pieces."

That did it. I dug my fingers into the dirt around me, trying desperately to hold onto my sanity. My teeth were clenched, my face was red and hot with frustration, and my heart beat wildly in my chest with rage.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did I hit that nerve? That part of you that you can't ignore? You wouldn't be able to stand it, would you? Your handsome prince making love to _me_, his _wife_. It'll be quite a show, I can tell you that." I tried as hard as I could to breathe evenly, to keep calm. Cake watched me cautiously, ready to subdue me if I lost my mind and tried to come at her through the glass.

"Wait, what's this? Do I sense something _more_ than infatuation?" Her tone changed from venomous ridicule to sarcastic curiosity in a split second. "Did you _fuck_ him, Fionna? Is that what happened?" I pursed my lips and turned away, biting my tongue so the pain could remind me that I had to keep quiet, especially now. "I think it is. I think little bunny girl fucked the prince, and now she thinks they _mean_ something to each other! How sweet!" She became very quiet for only a moment, before I heard her voice again, low and threatening. "You're _nothing_ but a piece of ass to him, Fionna. You're the scapegoat that will keep him his kingdom and the flesh that will keep him warm at night. Nothing more. You pathetic girl. You know nothing of love."

"That's enough, Ice Queen." Hannah stepped out of the shadows, her face rigid and business-like as always. "You don't need to ruin her. Don't be a savage."

"Ha! Ruin her? _Ruin her_? She's so damaged that not even a sage could repair her. She's pitiful. She runs around playing house and dress up, but she knows nothing of being a woman." I could feel the Ice Queen's eyes on me as she spoke, as if she wanted me to know just how she felt about me.

"And you've made that clear. Any more ridicule and our trap will be for nothing," Hannah said, so matter-of-fact.

"And who are _you_ to tell me when to stop? You have no power over me!"

"If you refuse to stop, I will remove you forcefully from the situation and take my half of the bargain immediately." Her voice never faltered. She was the epitome of serious, and it took some kind of junked up crazy to think she wouldn't do what she said she would do.

Even Ice Queen backed down. I heard her shoes thud against the ground as she walked away into the shadows, her anger and manipulation lingering in the air. Hannah sighed deeply. When I looked up at her, she had her fingers up to her nose, pinching it between the eyes, as she shook her head. "I had no idea the Ice Queen would be this difficult to handle… Fionna!"

As if she was some sort of tough guy drill sergeant, my whole body automatically sat straight up. "I want to apologize on her behalf. I had no intention of hurting you in any way. I simply want what was promised to me, what is rightfully mine. I hold no bonds to you once this is over. You will be free to go as you please, so long as you stay away from my son."

Her cold, hard gaze lingered on me for a moment, but I felt like I was unable to speak, so I just dropped my gaze and began to pet Cake in my lap. She began to walk towards the area Cake and I deemed as the Hall of Witches. It was really just a corner in the caverns where they perched as they watched us.

"However, I can't guarantee your safety from the Ice Queen once you're free. I suggest you plan to leave Aaa, immediately, lest you become a part of her twisted delusions." She didn't even shoot a glance our way as she spoke. She just sat down in that area, crossed her legs properly, and pulled out her huge crystal device.

Leave Aaa? I mean, yeah, a day ago I was prepared to leave everything behind, so long as it protected Gumball and Marshall. But leaving just because I had lost? Because Ice Queen would try to implement me into some sick fantasy, and leave them and everyone I cared about behind? I couldn't do it. If I could, I don't think I would.

"Hannah, what do you plan to do once you get your power?" I asked, my voice sounding dead and beaten. It reflected how I was beginning to feel.

"That's really none of your concern," she stated, again keeping her gaze away from mine.

"You're the ruler of the Nightosphere. Why don't you just take what you want and be done with it?" I was truly curious. Ice Queen might be able to control frost and ice, but Hannah… she had the shadows on her side.

"Because, child, I have a contract with her. Well, not quite with _her_. Really, it was a contract with my son. But, because of it, I must refrain from hurting the Ice Queen until Marshall takes over the Nightosphere. Though, to be quite frank, I'm beginning to question whether or not my son's respect is worth her life. She poses a threat to more people than she thinks." A _contract_? With Marshall?

That's right.

She wasn't always the Ice Queen. She was once Sam Petrikov. She was his protector when Hannah had disappeared. I was just stunned to think that he would even go so far as to make a deal with his mother just to keep her alive.

"Is that why, no matter how hard I try to beat her, Ice Queen always comes back? Is it because she's under your protection?" I gazed intently at her, my hair covering most of my dirty face.

She stopped whatever she was doing on her crystal and began to look up, but decided it was better to keep her distance. "Yes, more or less."

"I see," was all I said. I went back to petting Cake and thinking over everything.

I think I understood now why Marshall fought so hard to keep his distance from the Nightosphere. It wasn't just the job. It was the contract he had with his mother. Once he took over, the contract was broken, and the Ice Queen was vulnerable to the world. And, with all of these years of unknown protection, she's probably deluded herself into thinking that she had the power to take care of herself. She would be her own ruin if it weren't for Hannah.

I remembered the story Marshall told us, long ago, when Ice Queen wasn't as crazy evil as she is now. He told us that he was only 7 when he was abandoned, and that he waited and waited for someone to come to him. Then, like some sort of angel, Sam appeared, ready to take on the world with him.

I smiled at the memory. It reminded me of how tender Marshall could be, but more so, it reminded me of the day Mary and Jack found me, crying in the forest, and took me in. Even though the two situations were so completely different, I always related to Marshall in that way. It didn't matter where my parents were at that particular moment, because in that moment Mary and Jack meant everything to me. That must be what it's like for him and Ice Queen. He still holds that memory of her before her tiara took her over.

Cake began to purr gently in my lap, which distracted me from my thoughts and memories. For now, I would just wait, and when the time came, I would make that decision, whether to flee for the first time, or to stay and fight.

I picked her up and snuggled her into my chest, holding her close as I laid on my side and closed my eyes. It was like the more I slept, the quicker the time passed. Maybe I would get lucky, and the Cosmic Owl would take me away in my sleep. That way, when they get here, Hannah and Ice Queen have nothing to barter with. I'd rather lose my life than have them live their lives in misery.

The thought comforted me, and slowly I drifted to sleep. I dreamt of my human mom, bidding me to take her hand, but as hard as I tried, I could never reach her…


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**_Gumball_**

"Hey, Gummy! It's time to get up!" I heard Marshall whisper behind me, shaking me a little bit.

I sat up and groaned, rubbing my eyes. Why was it so cold? Why was I so _sore_? And why was it so _dark_? I looked down in hopes of answering at least one of those questions.

"Hey! Why am I naked?!" Marshall just laughed at me, almost hysterically, as I bunched the sheet up around my junk.

"_Now_ look who doesn't remember what happened last night!" Again he laughed at me, but at least I had a hint to go off of.

Last night… last night… Marshall and I… went to tier 15? I thought about it for a while, my face going red and my body reacting to the pleasure.

I stood up carefully, keeping the sheet bunched at my hips and being careful not to move too much. My glob was I sore! Next time I should do some stretches or something. I looked around for my clothing, but lucky for me, Marshall was standing right there, fully dressed, holding my clothes out for me.

"I'd say I'd help you dress, but I know from experience that it's better to move as much as you can when you're sore like I know you are right now. But, the good news is that I already packed up most of the camp. The better news is that I scoped the area while you were sleeping. If we walk, we've got another 2 hours before we reach her. The bad news is the sun hasn't risen yet, and we really only had about 4 hours of sleep." He had a light in his eyes that I had never seen before. Usually all that was there was mischief or darkness, but he seemed… happy. Despite our Fionna being trapped by the baddest bad lady in Aaa, he still seemed happy.

And I… I felt a little happy too. I grabbed my clothes and carefully put them on. He stood there watching me, pretending to admire me like a model in a magazine or something. It made me chuckle and push him away. When I had fully dressed, I picked up my sleeping mat and sheets, folding everything up, and stuffed it all in my pack. Then I pulled out my instant fire and put exactly 2 drops on the already-burning campfire, putting the flames out instantly. All of this movement was really harsh on my body, but Marshall was right; the more I moved the easier it became.

I picked up my pack and slung it onto my back, then turned to him and said, "Which way are we going? We should leave right away."

He grabbed my hand and kissed me lightly, smiling at me, and turned to walk us down a path that seemed more run down than the rest. Somewhere in my mind I just knew that Fionna and Cake had taken this path just days before we did. I felt her close, so close. After all this time spent with Marshall, all of the trials we went through, I felt nothing but excitement to see Fionna again. It was as if she had just taken a long vacation and needed a ride back, instead of being trapped by the Ice Queen.

I didn't even think about the Ice Queen, really. I didn't think about the trap she must have used to be able to hold Fionna, and I didn't think about why she even wanted Fionna. All I could think about was how happy the three of us would be together. I thought about the two of them moving into the palace, and giving Marshall the entirety of the basement so he could practice his bass and avoid the sunlight. I thought about marrying Fionna at twilight, sometime during the autumn, when all the leaves on the trees in my garden would be changing beautiful colors. She would be wearing the most elegant gown my tailors could make, and Marshall would be dressed up in a nice suit, standing tall next to us as Fionna and I said 'I do'. I thought about telling the whole kingdom—no, the whole _world_—about the three of us. I wondered how the candy people would take it. Would they be offended by my choice in partners? Would they lose faith in me? I hoped not. I knew that I wanted kids, and maybe Marshall did too. What would Fionna want? Well, of course she would want to keep adventuring with Cake, and I would never hinder her on that. I might even go with her a few times. Adventuring wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Hey. Gummy. We're really close," Marshall said, his voice as tense as his body.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, growing uneasy at his disposition.

"There's dark magic here. The kind of magic that Ice Queen could never control. It's magic from the Nightosphere." He growled the last sentence, and without warning he flung me onto his back and shot into the air, flying faster than I had ever seen him fly before. Nightosphere magic? That's impossible! The only other person, besides Marshall, who could possibly be able to control it is…

Oh no.

Marshall Lee's mother, Hannah Abadeer.

I didn't have time to ponder over why she would be with the Ice Queen, helping her trap Fionna. We had landed in front of the caverns. Instead of giving me time to slide off, he just stood straight up, almost flinging me to the ground. I landed on my feet and took my pack off, laying it against the wall outside.

Marshall stood there at the entrance, stiff and unyielding, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. It was like suddenly, for him, everything became a whole lot worse. I walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder, letting it slide down to his fist, where I coaxed it open and laid my fingers reassuringly in his. He took a deep breath, squeezed my hand, and let go. Together we walked into the caverns.

About 30 feet down is when we saw the blue glow. I quickened my pace, not thinking at all about what was ahead. I just knew that the sooner I got there, the sooner I would get Fionna back. We came around a bend, and there it was. The blue, glowing box that held both Fionna and Cake inside.

She looked withered and neglected. Her clothes and skin and hair were covered in dirt, and her body looked thinner than usual. Her cheeks looked hollow, and even though she was sitting cross-legged and asleep, her shoulders hunched and her head hung over a sleeping Cake, she still looked tormented. I felt my heart begin to swell with all kinds of different emotions. I was overjoyed to see her, but her condition made my heart ache with sadness and tense with rage. I wanted to free her, more than anything, but not before I made the Ice Queen pay for treating her like this.

"Fionna!" I cried out, lunging for the box. She opened her eyes and saw me running towards her, her expression turning from one of confusion to fear in an instant.

"NO! Gumball! Don't touch the glass! Stay away!" She was waving her hands at me and yelling at me to stay back, but before it could register, I was yanked away from the glass that was only a foot away from me by Marshall.

"Don't touch that glass! It's got vaporizing magic protecting it!" Marshall set us both on the ground as he glared at the box, frustrated and angry. Was it the magic that was used that made him angry? Or Fionna's condition? Maybe it was both.

"Well do something Marshall! Take the spell off! Get her out of there!" I yelled at him, impatient with, just… everything.

"I can't," he said through gritted teeth. "It's a kind of magic that only my mother can use. Even if I could get it down, only mom would be able to break the spell."

My eyes went wide and my mouth gaped open as I looked back and forth between him and Fionna. So _this_ is why she hasn't been able to escape. She would be vaporized if she even came near the glass.

I felt defeated and useless. I hung my head and slowly made my way to her prison. I felt Marshall move with me, the two of us determined to reunite with our lover, if only through cursed glass.

She smiled at us, a smile full of joy and sorrow, as her tears spilled down her face, leaving streaks on her cheeks. "You came for me," she said, letting out an ironic chuckle. "Why did you come for me?"

"We had to," I said, wanting so badly to wipe her tears away and hold her close.

"We love you, and we could never be complete without you," Marshall said, his voice softening as we watched her cry from behind the glass.

She hung her head, swaying it slightly, falling to her knees and gazing at the dirt. "You should never have come. This trap wasn't about me. It was about you. Both of you. And we all fell for it."

For us? I looked at her strangely, not understanding what she had meant. I looked to Marshall for answers, but his face was made of stone. I don't think he understood either.

In a sudden change of heart, she shot her head up at us, hope blazing in her eyes. "Leave! Get out of here now! If they don't know you're here yet, you can still get away!"

"Listen to her, babies. Get out now! You don't want none of what they've got planned for you," Cake interjected, following right along with Fionna's thoughts.

"What? No! No, we're not leaving you two here," I said, sounding stubborn and hurt. I couldn't help it. Why would she want us to leave her here?

"Like hell I'm leaving you here!" Marshall shouted, angry and uncontrollable.

Fionna's tears ran faster, her eyes pleading with us. "Please! Please guys! Don't let them trap you! What they want from you is worse than what they're doing to us."

I was baffled. None of this made sense! Ice Queen always went straight after me, or some other poor prince, and Fionna would save us, and Ice Queen would accept defeat. But all of this, this is so twisted. It was so backwards. And now Fionna is begging us to leave her behind?

"I will do whatever it takes to get you out. I would give my life to see you free again," I said to her, letting her know that leaving her was not an option. Marshall nodded his head in agreement. I could tell by his stance and rigidness that he was too angry to speak.

"Please…" she whispered, dropping her head again as her fists clenched the dirt. Cake hung her head, too, and pressed her face against Fionna's.

Then, Cake opened her eyes, and her tail bristled out big and fluffy. "They're here," she said. She stood up and picked up Fionna's arm, forcing her to stand. "Come on, baby, it's time to get up. You need to be awake for this."

I felt a chill go up my spine as the caverns' temperature suddenly dropped drastically. Marshall tensed too, but not from the cold. It seemed as if the shadows had grown darker and more menacing. We turned to face the room, our backs to Fionna in some feeble attempt to protect her, ready to fight.

There was a screeching chuckle coming from around the corner, echoing throughout the caves, sending off a frighteningly eerie vibe. Out of one corner came the Ice Queen, triumph glued to her blue, smiling face and insanity touching her eyes. Out of the other corner walked Hannah Aberdeen, standing straight and tall, with her hair in a bun and a look of pure, serious indifference plaguing her face.

When it came to power, we were out-numbered and out-matched. If we were going to fight, we would lose. I glanced behind me at Fionna, her hair hanging in her face, defeat and hollowness plastered all over her. She knew, long before we did, that we couldn't win.

Well, I wasn't going to give up so easy.


	13. Chapter 13: Contract

**_Marshall_**

What the glob was going on here? Why was _mom_ here? Of all people? She had no business in the upper world. Except for…

Except for me…

"What do you want with us?" I shouted, my anger spilling over every inch of my body.

"Oh, do I have to spell it out for you?" Ice Queen sounded so patronizing and sarcastic, I almost believed that she wasn't someone I used to love. She sighed dramatically, and continued. "I'll first start off by saying that I am fully aware of that little home-wreckers situation with Prince Gumball. He needed a queen, and since they were… _humping_… well, why not kill two birds with one icicle? I cannot allow that. Prince Gumball is _my_ future husband, and to make sure he understands that, I've taken precautions to ensure that Miss Tom Boy doesn't get in the way."

In an instant I felt Gumball's total demeanor completely change. He understood why the Ice Queen wanted to keep Fionna here, and he was disgusted by the idea.

"I will NEVER marry a hag like you!" he shouted, his anger over-taking him.

"Oh, but you will, my prince. If you want to keep Fionna alive, your only option would be to marry me and make me the queen of the Candy Kingdom." Ice Queen smiled a wicked smile at him, pulling out a piece of parchment that I could only describe as one of my mothers' contracts.

"Why does she have that?!" I yelled at my mother.

"We made a deal, Marshall. If I help her trap Fionna and bind the prince into a contract of marriage with her, then I can have her pet, Gunter. You must know of the power his soul possesses. The contract ends when her and the prince marry. It's as simple as that." Like always, nothing phased her. She stood straight and tall, her expression never changing.

"But why didn't you just—"

"Take the creature by force? What a moronic question. You know why I cannot encroach on the Ice Queen." Her eyes blazed at me. She wanted something.

"And you want me to dissolve the contract by taking over the Nightosphere. That was your real plan the whole time. I take over the Nightosphere, and the Ice Queen no longer has your protection." I heard the defeat in my voice as I thought it over and over in my head.

If she continues protecting Ice Queen, then the box stays lit, and Fionna can't escape until Ice Queen says otherwise. Knowing the Ice Queen, she'll keep Fionna in that box until her own contract ends, when she marries Gumball. But, since she has a contract with Hannah, does that mean that even if I agree to take the Nightosphere, Gumball will still have to marry her? From what I remember, one contract can't annul another unless it was designed and signed by the same person.

There was no way around this. Gumball and I really were trapped.

No, if I could just pin her down, break her concentration, then the barrier would break, and Fionna could escape. I tensed my body, preparing myself for the fight of my life. She didn't deserve the sympathy. She didn't deserve the love of her son. I didn't care about the contracts she kept. I would destroy her.

I leapt into the air, using the ceiling of the caverns to push off of and go hurdling into her. It was all so fast that I was sure I had the upper hand, but before I could throw my fist into her, she simply stepped out of the way, sending me crashing into a wall. I was about to leap up again, but her heel was on my throat, pinning me to the ground.

"You spoiled little brat. How dare you! I could take your life this instant with a twist of my ankle!"

I grabbed her foot and tried to push her off of me, but she leaned down harder, making me gasp for breath. I felt things cracking and ripping in my neck, and I knew that if she kept forcing her weight onto me, she would end my existence.

I heard a screech from in front of us as the whole cavern lit up bright with… was that _fire_?

"Hannah! Help me!" the Ice Queen begged, screaming from the other side of the cave.

"You have a contract to protect the Ice Queen, right?! Well you have to choose! Kill Marshall, or save her from the fire I set! It's your choice, Hannah!" Was that Gumball? What the junk did he do?

My mother sneered and took her foot off of my throat, but not before kicking me in the face and sending me flying across the room, where I hit the wall right by Fionna's cage. The blunt pain in my jaw and cheek was enough to make me fall onto the floor, holding my face for a minute. My ears were ringing, and my sight was fuzzy, but after a few moments I could make out Fionna's voice, asking me if I was okay, and Ice Queen screaming evil, nasty things to Gumball.

When my sight came back, I saw that Gumball had lit the stalactites with his instant fire, trapping the Ice Queen behind the burning columns. I couldn't help but smile. The guy was brilliant when he needed to be.

But his victory was short-lived. Even though he was able to get Hannah off of me, it only took her a second to smother the flames with the shadows. Then, out of frustration, she hit Gumball in the face and sent him flying towards me, crashing into me and knocking us both against the wall.

"Give it up, fools! There's no way out of this! Neither science nor strength can save your little human pet!" Ice Queen hissed, fury filling her words.

Slowly and carefully I stood up, pulling Gumball up with me. He cradled his swollen face in his hand and stood with his shoulders slumped, one arm around my neck so he could hold himself up.

I studied the cavern, thought of every single move I could use to bring my mother down, but no matter how I did it, she would be able to dodge me or counter me. She was the ruler of the Nightosphere, and she didn't get that way by being easy to beat. Despite all my anger and rage, I had no chance of beating my mother with brute force. And if I tried, well, she had the power to do much worse to Gumball.

"So, either I take the Nightosphere, or Ice Queen keeps control over Fionna and Cakes prison. With your help. Right?" My eyes were glued to the ground, my fists clenched into tight balls of rage. I couldn't fight her again. I had nothing that could even scratch her. I would only end up killing myself, and getting everyone else hurt in the process.

"This is so messed up! Why us? Why now?!" Gumball pleaded, falling to his knees on the floor.

The Ice Queen laughed, a twisted and maniacal sound. "Because, my sweet prince, as of today, you have only 6 months left before you're required to marry. I may never get this chance again."

Gumball sat quiet on the floor, digging his fingers into the dirt and thinking hard about where we were.

"If I sign your contract, and agree to marry you, will Fionna be able to go free?" he asked, his voice hard as he grasped at anything that could save her.

"Well, I can't say that for sure. Technically, Hannah is the one in control of the box. She's only _required_ to hold it up as long as your signature is missing from this contract. After that, she can keep it up if she feels like it. Meaning—"

"Meaning if I don't take over the Nightosphere, then she can keep the box up until I do. My mother has two goals in this. I'm the main prize," I interjected, connecting all the dots. Gumball and I could both avoid our contracts, but it would mean the death of Fionna. I growled and slammed my fist into a wall. "This is all so fucked up! Even for you, Ice Queen! Don't you remember? Don't you remember _anything_? You were _Sam_! You were my protector, my friend… you were like a mother to me when _she_ was missing!" I made sure I spit the last part at my mother, to let her know how much I despised her for doing this. "Remember! Remember who you are!"

Everything went quiet. Gumball sat dazed on his knees on the ground, my mother stared at me for a moment, then dropped her head in shame, and Ice Queen… her eyes searched me. They searched me for some sort of answer, and for a moment I thought I saw Sam break through. Then, she disappeared. Tears began to fill my eyes, so I snapped them shut and hung my head, my hair falling in front of my face.

"Sign the contract, Marshall. Get it over with. The quicker it is done, the sooner Fionna can be free," my mother said, her voice softer than usual.

"Sign it, Gumball. Be my husband. She was never worth the throne of the queen, anyway. Let her scamper away and play hero." Ice Queen held out the contract, and a pen, waiting for Gumball to move towards her.

"No… no! Don't! Don't do it! Don't sign the contracts! Keep your freedom! Don't worry about me!" Fionna was crying behind the glass, watching as everything happened while Cake held her back from the walls. I heard her words, I felt her sadness, but I refused to leave her to die.

Gumball stood up, hearing the same plea, his face hard with determination. To him, to us, there was no other choice.

We walked to the holders of our fate, listening to Fionna beg and plead and cry and scream at us, saying whatever she could to keep us from signing. I watched as Gumball picked up his pen and signed the contract Ice Queen held, while she watched with horrific enjoyment and triumph.

I turned my gaze onto my contract and grasped the pen tightly. I had something I needed to do first.

"Hannah Abadeer, of the Nightosphere, I have a contract to design." My voice was flat, lifeless. I looked up at my mother with dead eyes, waiting for her reply.

"What is it?" she asked, uncomfortable and skeptical.

"I ask for the safety and protection of Fionna the Human, from this point out. I also ask that Prince Gumball, Fionna the Human, Cake the Cat, and myself are left with 2 months' time to spend how we please before our contracts go into effect. And in return, I will never try to escape the Nightosphere. I will take my place as the ruler of the underworld for the rest of eternity."

She looked me up and down for a few moments, assessing my request. Finally, a swirl of shadows came up out of her palm, and in her hand laid the contract I asked for.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt Gumball's sincere thanks from beside me, and Ice Queen's fury blazing into the side of my head. I felt Fionna's defeat, and Cake's sadness for us all. Then I felt my mother's eyes on me, cold, rigid, and proud. This was the son she wanted.

I picked up my pen and signed my name, first on my contract, then onto hers. It was all over, but at least I knew I did everything I could.

We could never be together. There was no happy ending for the three of us. This was it. For the life of Fionna, we signed away our happiness, our futures, and our love.


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**_Fionna_**

It didn't matter how hard I screamed or how much I begged. They still walked over to Ice Queen and Hannah, they still picked up the pens, and they still signed the contracts. The tears in my eyes made everything blurry, and the pounding in my heart and my head made it hard to hear.

Marshall signed a contract to protect me, but he had to give up any chance of escape for it. Gumball agreed to marry the Ice Queen, just so I would be free from her grasp. And all of this was my fault. I was so stupid to think that it would be okay to be with them! It was idiotic to think that loving them both would only bring happiness! Why couldn't I have just stayed away from them? Why did I have to be the reason they're here now? And why did I have to fall for such a STUPID trick?!

Cake held me tightly as I curled on the cold ground, beating myself up over what I had done. I heard the glass shatter and dissipate around us, and suddenly the air was a hundred times fresher than before. I could hear and smell and taste and see everything differently. I saw the scar on Marshall's side, and the tears in Gumball's clothes. I could smell the blood and sweat on them, but more, I could almost taste their unique scents.

_You have two months to be with them, Fionna. You can cry about what you've done, or you can enjoy them for the time you have._

"Come on, baby, stand up. Let's get out of here." Cake pulled me up, my body weak and uncooperative from being in that box for almost two weeks. She stretched her body up tall, giving me a shoulder to lean heavily on to.

I didn't have to hold onto her for long. I felt Marshall's arms wrap themselves under my legs and back, holding me up and tightly against his naked chest. I curled into him, looking up at his striking face with all its bruising and bloodiness. He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine, planting a small kiss on my lips.

Gumball came up in front of him, looking down at me and pushing my hair out of my face. He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, then pulled away to look at me, study me. His sweet and kind face filled with relief as I smiled back at him, and he wrapped his arms around Marshall, holding me tight between the two of them. For a moment, I felt like nothing had mattered, like everything was right in the world. Only for a moment though.

Hannah said nothing. Ice Queen said nothing. I just felt their gaze on us as the four of us made our way out of the caverns, Marshall holding me close, Gumball keeping his hand at Marshall's back, and Cake walking beside them, happy to move freely.

When the sunlight hit us, it burned my eyes. I hid my face into Marshall's bare chest, but soon realized that the sun was searing his flesh.

"Let's go home, babies. Hop on," Cake said, instantly stretching herself into a cat that was more than 40 feet tall. She even made a canopy with her body so that we could ride on her and she could keep the sun from burning Marshall. I had to smile at myself. This was the first time she ever acknowledged Marshall as a person. Marshall floated us up and set me down in the warm, dirty fur before he went to get Gumball. They both sat on either side of me, each leaning their heads on top of mine, each with an arm behind me and the other arm holding one of my hands. I felt at peace for a while. The breeze was warm, the smell of the forest was refreshing, and the love of my men was revitalizing.

This was what I needed to focus on. I needed to use my time with them to the absolute best. That's what I would do.

We sat there together quietly for a long while, regaining our strength and enjoying each other's company. But, I had been quiet for what felt like forever. I wanted to hear their voices.

"Marshall, what's that scar on your side from? Is it new?" They seemed surprised that, not only did I speak, but I didn't mention our situation at all.

"It… it is… We had a fight with a Ketra." He looked down at me, stunned by my out-of-nowhere question.

"A Ketra? Don't those things, like, eat immortals?" I was stunned, too. If they had really come face to face with a Ketra, surely they would be dead now. But, it does explain why the wound had scarred over instead of healing completely.

"Well, they do, but with a little help from Bubba over there, I was able to escape with my life and most of my body." Marshall smiled at Gumball, but it was a kind and gentle smile. Loving, almost.

"And…? What else happened?" I asked, skeptical of their behavior.

"We, uh… well…" Marshall stuttered and tripped over his words, a slight blush forming across his cheeks.

"We rekindled a flame we thought we had lost a long time ago. Turns out, it was still there. It was just hidden behind anger and resentment." Gumball looked so calm as he spoke, like he was totally at peace with what had happened.

"Wait, did you guys… did you guys kiss or something?" I asked, still in disbelief. These two, the two men who I thought for sure would end up destroying each other within a day… they rekindled a flame?

"Or something," Marshall said, now looking out at the landscape that passed us by.

"Heh, or something…" Gumball repeated, laying his head back down on mine.

I didn't push it. I didn't feel like I needed to. I knew what happened. Somewhere, deep inside my brain, something told me that this was coming all along, but not one of us saw it. They loved each other, this whole time, but they let silly competitions and misunderstandings tear them apart.

What I couldn't decide was if it was fortunate that they found what they had lost at a time like this. Was it a wonderful thing that they could finally let that anger go? Or was it unbearable to know that, after all this time, they had finally found love in one another, but must be forever separated? From each other? From me?

Oh glob, what have I done?

_No, no, be strong. You can do this. Enjoy it. Enjoy this while you can._

That's right. I had to be strong. For them. It was the least I could do.

I felt Gumball breathe deeply against my head, sleep overtaking him. They must have had a long and trying adventure. Marshall continued to peer out at the forest, letting his thoughts take over him. I squeezed his hand, getting him to look at me. All I needed was a smile from him, and I would be content. For now.

He leaned down and kissed me, sweetly, tenderly, and totally unlike himself. With sadness in his eyes, he smiled down at me, and turned away.

I let the breeze glide along my skin and through my hair, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep once more.

* * *

"Oh sweet babies! You don't know how HAPPY I am to see you!" Cake shouted, waking me from my nap. The sun had set already, but we were somewhere familiar. Were we… were we home already?

Marshall shook Gumball's shoulder to wake him up, and then picked me up in his arms, bidding Gumball to climb on his back. The three of us floated off of Cake's back as she made a b-line to a waiting Lord M, who was standing patiently in front of our tree house. Never in my life did I think I would ever be so happy to be at home.

Cake ran up to him and planted kisses all over his snout and horn, wrapping herself snugly around his neck as he clapped his hoof in excitement and relief. My heart swelled with joy for her and Lord M. To see them reunited after such a long and trying time brought the biggest smile to my face.

"Marshall, let me down. I think I can walk," I said, my eyes glued to Cake and Lord M.

"But Fionna…" He tried to protest.

"Please? I haven't walked in _days_. I want to feel the grass under my toes." As I said it I began to pull off my stockings and shoes, preparing for the sensation of the grass beneath my feet. He set me down gently, and though it was hard to stand completely, I found the strength to do it.

"Are you feeling better, Fi?" asked Gumball as he walked up beside me.

"So much better! It's so good to be home! That box was so uncomfortable." I tried to keep my voice light and chipper, even though thoughts of their contracts plagued my head. "I could really, really use a shower, though."

Marshall burst into laughter behind me, following my lead and letting the darkness that surrounded us go. "Yeah, Fi, you stink like the Ice Queen. Go bathe already."

I turned around and smacked him in the shoulder, the ease of his teasing relaxing me.

"I wouldn't talk, Marshall. You two have been roughing it in the woods for the last… how many days? You smell like dog fish."

"I would certainly hope I smell better than a fish," Gumball said, joining in on the fun.

"Well you smell better than she does, Bubba!" Marshall called from the air, pretending to get away from me.

"Oh whatever guys, I don't smell _that_ bad." I was laughing now, the tension slowly melting away from me.

"Yes, you do," they said in unison, holding their noses and waving the air in front of them.

"Fine! I guess I'll just go shower then!" I called, making my way to the tree house and feigning anger.

"Bet I can get in that shower first!" Marshall called, darting for the upstairs window.

"Hey, what about me?! I call dibs on the shower, too!" Gumball called after him, running past me to the tree house.

"I don't think so! It's _my _shower and _I_ smell the stinkiest! So I go first!"

"Not at this rate you're not!" Marshall yelled from the upstairs window. I broke into a full-fledged sprint, forcing my body to work again as I caught up to Gumball. He was no match for my speed, even if I was barely working.

I climbed up the ladder, peeling my clothes off bit by bit as I ran and hopped and dodged through my living room, thinking I would get the upper hand if I was already naked when I got there.

Nope. There Marshall was, naked and glorious, already standing in the pouring hot water. He gave me his devilish smile and held his hand out. My heart beat wildly in my chest, out of lust, out of love, out of sheer appreciation of the person he was. I took his hand and he pulled me in close to his body, the hot water instantly easing my muscles.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Have we… met somewhere before?" he asked, playing with my long blonde hair.

"I believe we have, and under remarkably similar circumstances," I said, buying into his act.

Just then, Gumball burst into the bathroom, hopping around with his pant leg still attached to his ankle. He saw the two of us, yanked his pants completely off, and smiled. His smile lit up the room, his sweet pink skin, though bruised and bloodied in some areas, radiating comfort. Wait, were those _bite_ marks on his neck? There was a little bit of color missing! Wow, I suppose 'or something' was right. "I guess you couldn't start a sexy party without the prince, could you?"

He jumped into the shower with us, beaming with amusement and relief. Gumball came up behind me and pressed me into Marshall, wrapping his hands around Marshall's waist, holding us all together. Marshall wrapped his arms around Gumball, and I stood between them, the hot water running along our bodies, the tension slowly settling on us again as we stood there together. We could pretend all we wanted, but that dark cloud hung heavily over us.

"What are we going to do?" Gumball asked, leaning his chin onto my hair.

"I don't know, Bubba. My mother's contracts are solid, unbreakable. She or the signer would have to break it themselves. There's no other way." Marshall's voice sounded sad. He had no more anger left, just… sadness. I think we all did.

We stood there for a long time, holding each other, being together, appreciating one another and the time we were given. At least we had that much.

This wasn't right. It was so wrong that not even the Lich could have thought of it. All of this was just so twisted.

_There's no other way_. The words rang in my head as we stood there, letting the water turn from hot, to warm, to cold, and still we stood holding each other.

_No, there has to be. The world couldn't exist it if allowed such wrongness to win. _

We had two months. Two months to be together, to do what we needed and get things in order. Which meant that I had two months to figure out how we were going to get out of this.

They had been bound by the shadows to fates that neither of them could bear, and I would not allow that.

I didn't care about the contracts. I didn't care about Ice Queen or Hannah Abadeer. I didn't care about the Nightosphere or the council or any of that.

I cared about them. I cared about Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, and I would make sure that their lives didn't end where their contracts began.

This was not the end. This was the beginning.

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you all soooo so so much for reading my fan fiction. Seriously though, those reviews really helped get me pumped up to keep writing. Without your guys's support, I would have been stuck with a writer's block a long time ago.**

I hope at least most of you enjoyed the story so far. I'm super stoked to write the next part of my "trilogy" lol. I've got some surprises in mind and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks!

I know I said it before, but seriously, thank you to those of you who've stuck with me and reviewed my work. I love the positive feedback.

I'll be back soon with more of my GumballxFionnaxMarshall love triangle. Thank you again!


End file.
